Hear Me Cry
by l.IX.l
Summary: “You’re so silly, dear... He’ll always be with us! He’s just waiting for us to meet up with him. In the meantime, he’s playing with the angels.” Ayumi declared softly, looking towards the sun in the distance as it slowly began to rise.
1. Hear Me Cry

Aloha everybody!!! Here's the Sequel that you all have been waiting for!!! lol not really..... but I hope you enjoy this!! ^_^  
  
Note: Red-eyed dragon gurl has been added!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Story: _Hear Me Cry_  
  
Author: _The True Fire Goddess_  
  
Rated: _PG - 13_  
  
Genre: _Romance/Humor/General/Drama_  
  
Summary: _15 yr old Ayumi Tribal is an average girl who totally hates preps. All of it changes when she meets Ian, the most popular boy in Sakura High. I most definitely suck at summaries so just read and review (:-P)_  
  
~*~*~  
  
"AYUMI!! DEMETRI!!! GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!!" Kendra shouted from downstairs.  
  
A familiar teen slowly rose her eyes revealing shiny emerald orbs and they blinked a few times. The young girl got up and sighed.  
  
_Well Mom and Dad wish me luck for my first day of high school....._ Ayumi thought while jumping in the shower and combed her knee-length blonde hair afterwards, making it spiked with some gel. Her bangs covered her left eye.  
  
"AYUMI!!! HURRY UP, YOU TAKE FOREVER IN THERE!!!!" her friend, Demetri cried out, banging on the door.  
  
"OH HOLD YOUR CHOCOBOS, I'M HURRYIN'!!!" she yelled back, kick-opening the door as she stepped out in her baggy blue jeans that instantly covered her feet and a red top that had a black star on it. Demetri found Ayumi brushing her teeth.  
  
"Big bwoder? Are you leaving?" said a little girl, tugging on her brother's puppy dog boxers, and holding her teddy with her other hand.  
  
Demetri noticed his sister and smiled. "Yeah, so you better take good care of yourself in school okay, Nuriko?"  
  
The girl with her mother's hair nodded, crimson eyes looking really happy as she hugged her brother.  
  
"I'm goin' downstairs for breakfast." Ayumi said, rushing down the stairs while grabbing her empty emerald bookbag and throwing it on the couch as soon as she reached the living room.  
  
"Good morning, Ayumi. Did you sleep well?" Kendra asked, taking a sip of her coffee and smiled to Ayumi.  
  
"Sup Ken!! It was okay..... I guess." Ayumi said, a bit low at the end, grabbing a bowl and pouring a lot of Cocoa Puffs in it.  
  
"Try to put the tragic death of your parents behind you, Ayumi."  
  
Ayumi then got off her seat while finishing her bowl of cereal, rubbing her mouth with her arm, "....I'll be fine. Stuff happens."  
  
Kendra nodded, seeing her son come down the stairs, "Good morning, Demetri."  
  
"Hi mom. Bye mom." Demetri said, packing his stuff and heading out the door.  
  
Ayumi shook her head and sighed, waving goodbye to Kendra and caught up with Demetri.   
  
"You jerk, that's how you treat your mother in the mornin'?" she asked him.  
  
He ignored her and dropped his skateboard to the ground and moved ahead.  
  
_Loser...._ she thought, smirking and skateboarding after him.  
  
They finally made it to their high school known as Sakura High and their mouths went in awe as they saw the 20 story building.  
  
"C'MON, STUPID!!!" Ayumi yelled, skateboarding ahead of him inside the building.  
  
Demetri glared at her and caught up with her, getting off his skateboard.  
  
"HIHI AYUMI-SAMA AND DEMETRI-CHAN!!!!!!" a loud voice yelled.  
  
Ayumi and Demetri turned their heads towards a girl with long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes.   
  
"Hi, Kiwi-chan!!" Ayumi shouted, hugging her hyper friend.  
  
"Hey, Kiwi-chan." Demetri said, smiling.  
  
Their friend Kiwi then turned around, glaring at a young boy who had brown hair, "HURRY UP, SILLY!!"  
  
The boy's face turned a bit red and slowly walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, Andrew-chan." Ayumi and Demetri said together.  
  
"....Hi guys....." he said, brown orbs looking down and the blush got darker on his face.  
  
"STEP ASIDE, PUNKS!!!!" a girl with strawberry blonde hair yelled, pushing the four to the side, "THE POPULAR PEOPLE ARE COMING THROUGH!!!!"  
  
Ayumi glared at them, "GRRRRRRR, PREPPY PEOPLE YOU MEAN. WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, SNOBS!!!"  
  
"DARE YOU TO SAY IT IN MY FACE, TRIBAL!!!!" the girl known as, Patricia yelled back.  
  
"LOVE TO!!" she tried to get in her face but Demetri grabbed the pack of her shirt.  
  
"LET GO!!!!"  
  
"HAH!! YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!!!" Patricia scoffed, but all of a sudden pulled back by a boy with short, silver hair and ruby-colored orbs.  
  
"Chill out, Trish." he said calmly, looking to Ayumi and smiled, "Sorry about her, she's just------"  
  
"Whatever." she said, dusting herself off and walking away with her friends.  
  
"Can't I at least receive a 'thank you'?" he asked, raising a brow.  
  
She turned her head back at him, "Thanks.... I guess."  
  
"How about telling me your name as well?" he asked, running over to her.  
  
"....Maybe later." she said, catching up with her friends.  
  
"I'm Ian."  
  
_Like I really wanted to know...._ she thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So.... are you going to tell me your name now?" he asked.  
  
Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Would you just go away?"  
  
"Not until you tell me your name." he smirked.  
  
_For the love of...._ she thought again.  
  
"I'm Ayumi. Now go." she said rapidly, turning away and seeing her friends quite annoyed of that strange boy Ian.  
  
He then followed her again, "Ayumi.... I like that."  
  
Ayumi squinted her eyes and yelled, "AI!!"  
  
Ian blinked. _Ai?_  
  
Just then, a huge tiger shadow appeared at the corner or the boys and girls restrooms and growled at Ian, making it's fearsome claws appear beneath it's paws.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, running away.  
  
Ayumi laughed, seeing a tiny tiger appear and jump in her arms, "Guess he won't be bothering us any more. Right?"  
  
The little tiger purred, smiling as Ayumi scratched it's tiny head.  
  
"HOW CA-YUTE!!!" Kiwi exclaimed, holding the tiger and hugging it tightly.  
  
Demetri looked to the bell and gasped, "Hurry, we only have a few minutes left to go to homeroom!!"  
  
With that said, they quickly ran up 5 stories to their homeroom.  
  
**_To Be Continued_**  
  
_The__ True Fire Goddess' Note: Weeell I'm going to add a lot of people that happen to be my friends. Even the ones that weren't reading 'True Love' since it had a little Garnet bashing... but this one isn't!! I promise!! This will be a cute high school romance fic that has even the old people will get to have romance parts!! Lol. Well I'll update soon ^_^ see yous lata.  
  
**_~_** **_The True Fire Goddess_**_


	2. Koduko

Yello everbody!! Here's my second chapter for you guys. Hope you like!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: The only people I own are Ayumi, My pet tiger Ai, Ian, and all the stupid preps!! Strider Evenstar known as GiMpY owns Mat and his brother Rand, Kendra owns her son Demetri, and Red-eyed dragon gurl owns Kiwi and her boyfriend Andrew, NO STEALING OR WE'LL PAY A VISIT TO YOUR SITE AND FLAME THE HELL OUTTA YA!!!!!!!!!!! Sadly, I don't own final fantasy 9 or the characters such as Regent Cid and Garnet that will appear in the story...... If I did own FF9 then I would order the people who created the game with me to make Zidane Tribal a real person. Lol. Just kidding -wink wink-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_Kodoku………_  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"YAY!! ANDREW AND I HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!!!" Kiwi exclaimed, showing her friends the time table and hopping in her seat.  
  
"Cool. Me an' Demetri have the same classes too." Ayumi said, looking at her and Demetri's schedule.  
  
"Well then students, you may all go to your classes. Have a wonderful evening." Mrs. Jennings said, stacking up papers on her desk and fixing her glasses.  
  
Ayumi slowly got off her seat and grabbed her things before leaving the classroom and being followed by her friends.  
  
The first class was English. As Ayumi went in the classroom with her friends, she spotted a familiar boy with dark blue hair hanging on the ceiling with his tail.  
  
Ayumi smirked. "You miss the monkey bars back in Middle school, don't you M.C.?"  
  
The boy was startled by Ayumi's voice and fell on the floor, head first. "Owwwwww..... OH!! Hey Ayumi.... I was just..."  
  
"Chill out, I have a tail too y'know...." she replied, swishing her tail rapidly.  
  
"Hehehe.... Oh yeah...." the boy replied, scratching his head and smirking. "Hey, have you seen my retarded brother?"  
  
"Hm. I didn't know you guys cared about each other THAT much." she smirked.  
  
The boy known as Mat glared at her and his right eye twitched a bit, "Shu'up... I'm serious."  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen Rand anywhere. I heard that you an' him were makin' your own muzik band!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yup!! Still can't find a name though...."  
  
"How 'bout the _Terran Retards_?" Ayumi snickered.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Hm. Well good luck."  
  
"What's the name for your band?" Mat asked.  
  
"Tiger's Eye." she smirked.  
  
"That's a goofy name." he snickered.  
  
"Shut up." she glared.  
  
"Hello class, please take your seats." the teacher said, followed by a couple of students.  
  
Ayumi realized one of them was Mat's brother, Rand. Rand had the same spike style of hair as Mat but it was green. He carelessly plopped in his seat next to his twin and pulled out a straw with a few balled up paper and smirked at the nearest prep that had long pink hair.  
  
'Hm... He's already planning to receive a detention on the first day of school....' she thought, shaking her head.  
  
Just then, Ian came and all the girls except the punks sighed.  
  
_Oh my God... How pathetic._ Ayumi thought, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
  
"Y'know you like him, Ayumi-chan." Mat whispered to Ayumi.  
  
Ayumi glared daggers at him. "Shut up, stupid."  
  
Mat snickered.  
  
"Um, is any one sitting here?" Ian asked Ayumi, pointing to the seat that was next to him.  
  
"Yea. My feet!!" she then laid her feet on the chair and glared at him.  
  
He frowned and sighed, looking to the perky girl who were about to charge at her. "Daijoubu. I'll sit somewhere else."  
  
Ayumi's eyes widened as the girls sat back in their seats, muttering stuff under their breath and she turned back to him. "Chotto Matte Kudasai!!!"  
  
Ian stopped and had his eyes on her.  
  
"....You can sit here." she said, turning her head to the front, a streak of red coming across her face.  
  
He smiled, sitting next to her. "Arigato Gozaimasu."  
  
"Do Itashimashite."  
  
"Whoa. You speak another language, Ayumi? What the hell were you sayin'?" Mat asked, appalled by the language she just spoke.  
  
"Japanese, stupid. Turn around before you get us in trouble."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Class began and the teacher was talking about Distributive Properties which was stuff that they learned in the 8th grade, but many seemed to not care. Rand got in trouble more than 10 times in that class and received a detention. After the 100000000th time, the teacher was going to make a phone call with him and Mat's parents. Too bad she didn't know that he and Rand lived alone....  
  
The school bell finally rung loudly, making most of the preps fall out their seats and receiving a few laughs from the punks and other students.  
  
Ayumi grabbed her stuff and ran out the classroom followed by her friends.  
  
"WE HAVE LUNCH!! WE HAVE LUNCH!!" Kiwi shouted happily, holding her boyfriend's hand and looking to Ayumi who had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Eh, Ayumi? You ok?" Mat said, shaking her a bit.  
  
Ayumi blinked a bit and looked at her friends who held a surprise, yet, worried look.  
  
"I-I'm ok.... I was just.... thinking of the past." Ayumi said, shaking her head.  
  
In and out, the tragic death of Ayumi's parents came. She held her head tightly and warm tears ran down her cheeks. With no minute to spare, she then fainted in Ian's arms as he walked towards them.  
  
"Ayumi!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
_Character POV:_ Ayumi  
  
~*~*~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and got kicked back by a terrible headache I received I think during when I collapsed. I looked around and my eyes widened.  
  
There was Ian, next to me, sleeping on the desk that was probably placed when I was unconscious. I smiled a bit and got up, putting the blanket I had on him.  
  
'Arigato.' I whispered in his ear, then patted his back and left the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"AYUMI!! YOU'RE OKAY!!" Demetri yelled, but all of a sudden got hit upside his head.  
  
"YOU JERK!!! YOU JUST LEFT ME WITH A PREP IN THE INFIRMARY?! WHAT KINDA FRIEND ARE YOU?!"  
  
"G-Gomenasai, Ayumi......." Demetri cried, putting his hands together and received another hit upside his head.  
  
"Apology NOT accepted!!!" with that shout, she then turned and left him, getting her stuff so she could leave for home.  
  
"P-please!! I said I was sorry!!" Demetri cried.  
  
"I'll say this once!! GET LOST!!!!!!!" Ayumi yelled, slamming her locker forcefully and drawing attention from the students that remained in the school building with wide eyes.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEY AYUMI!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiwi shouted from outside.  
  
"Hi Kiwi.... what's going on? Where's Andrew?" Ayumi asked, looking around and feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"He's coming. Just back at school."  
  
"HEY GUYS!! WE FOUND SOMETHING!! COME CHECK IT OUT!!!" Rand yelled from the bushes that were next to the 2 girls.  
  
Ayumi was startled by the voice but followed Kiwi inside the bushes and ended up following Rand and his twin to a dusty place that had a huge house with over 150 rooms.  
  
"Neato......" Mat and his twin said at the same time.  
  
"Wow.... do you guys have treasure detectors or something?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Nope. We have..... MONKEYS!!!" Mat shouted.  
  
Then 2 monkeys appeared and sat on Mat and Rand, swishing their long tails from side to side.  
  
"This is Joe." Mat said, pointing to his monkey.  
  
"And this is Patrick." Rand said, pointing to his monkey.  
  
Ayumi rolled her eyes and headed towards the building. _Sad...  
  
"HEEEEEEY!!! WAIT UP!!" Kiwi shouted, catching up to Ayumi.  
  
As soon as they went inside the abandoned home, a lot of noise filled up the rooms and outside, making Ayumi and Kiwi fall to the floor and cover their ears.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ayumi shouted, getting back up and being followed by Kiwi, seeing 2 dogs, and 2 cats surrounding Mat and Rand.  
  
Mat turned over to the girls. "...WE FOUND SOME NEW FRIENDS!!! CAN WE KEEP THEM????"  
  
Ayumi and Kiwi looked to each other and fell over.  
  
**_To be continued....._**  
  
_The True Fire Goddess' Note:_ Heh well they found their own dojo and they'll live with annoying animals!! Will they survive?? Will Ayumi fall for Ian?? How many reviews can I get?? Well maybe if we make it to 10 or 15 then I'll probably continue..... Hehehehe well LATA!!!  
  
**_~ The True Fire Goddess_**_


	3. Sakura Drops

Heyhey everybody!! I have another chapter up!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3**

Sakura Drops

~*~*~*~

Kiwi ran back to school, seeing Andrew staring at his feet while walking in circles.

"ANDREW!! WE HAVE OUR OWN HOUSE!!!!" Kiwi shouted, startling him and smiling widely.

"W-we do......?" he asked, blushing a bit.

Kiwi nodded her head and grabbed his hand, running down the hill and moving a bush that blocked the huge dojo.

"AWESOME......" he whispered, staring at the building in awe.

"LET'S LOOK AROUND!!!" she exclaimed, taking his hand.

"O-ok."

~*~*~*~

"We'll name that dog Kootenay.... And this cat Snowflake...." Mat said, pointing to the black collie/lab and the white female feline.

"We'll name that cat Casper.... And this dog Brodie...." Rand said, pointing to the black cat which was a male and the blondish brown/golden retriever.

"PERFECT!! WE NAMED OUR PETS!!!!!!" Mat and Rand exclaimed at the same time.

Ayumi was behind their door, taking and peek and shook her head thinking, _Poor immature retards………_

She left the building and up the hill, appearing near the school and heading throughout the streets of Alexandria.

Everyone was bustling about and selling goods around the corners. Ayumi walked across the alleyway and spotted a drunken fool following her and she just laughed nervously a bit and continued to walk. Every corner she turned, he turned as well, smirking and revealing a knife in his hand.

She looked at him wide-eyed and quickly ran, causing him to pursue her. With quick speed, she jumped onto one of the house roofs, before he got the chance to slice her in half. She took a deep breath but crashed into one of the tall chimneys with smoke coming out.

He smirked and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the chimney and placed the sharp dagger to her throat.

Her eyes shut tightly and hot tears ran down her cheeks. _Is this the end…?_

_………BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Just then, the man froze and finally, fell off the roof and into a pool of sharp broken glass. Ayumi opened her eyes and looked to the familiar boy with ruby-colored orbs and the soft, shimmering silver hair that covered one of his eyes, standing there smiling at her after putting his gun away. She smiled back weakly but then fainted and was slowly falling from the roof. He gasped and ran towards her, grabbing her arm and rolling down the roof with her but having his free hand grab a pipe.

He groaned and looked to Ayumi who was still unconscious and slowly slipping away from him. With the strength that remained in him, he threw her back up to the roof and also pulled himself up. Ayumi opened her eyes wearily and looked to him after smiling, then fainting again.

 He got up after recovering his strength and picked Ayumi and, heading for home.

_Please be ok, Ayumi………_

~*~*~*~

"Hey, have you guys seen Ayumi?" Mat asked, looking around their apartment.

"She went for a walk!!" Kiwi shouted, opening the refrigerator door and taking out a Mountain Dew.

"Hm……… Why would she take a walk when it's almost dark outside?" he muttered, looking out the window and seeing the sun about to set.

~*~*~*~

Ian slowly walked up the attic to his room with a tray full of chicken soup and a glass of water. He placed it n his desk next to his bed and sat lightly upon the mattress, looking to where Ayumi was sleeping. He smiled and brought a hand to her cheek, rubbing it softly and whispered in her ear, _Ayumi………_

Her eye lids rose up to reveal sweet emerald hues, slowly tracing their way to Ian who smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and slowly closed her eyes, but then freaked out after sitting up and looking around. "W-where am I!?"

"Um, you're at my house." He answered, giving her the tray.

"………Thanks I guess." She said, placing the tray back on the desk and grabbing her shoes.

"Wait----where are you going?" he said a bit appalled.

"I have to go, my friends might be worried. OW!!!!" she screamed, checking her arm and saw white bandages covering it.

"Your arm is injured……… I think you should stay a little while." 

She glared at him, "No thanks. I'd rather stay at my friend's house while hearing wild animals run around the house………"

"………You hate preps that much?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Yes." She said lowly, going down the stairs to reach other front door. Before she could pull open the door, she turned her head to Ian. "One more question, why are you doing all these nice things for me when you know I don't appreciate you one bit?"

He came closer to her and smirked, putting his arms around her waist, whispering, "Aishiteru………"

With that said he pulled her head up by her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Ayumi blinked a few times and slowly closed her eyes, feeling a bit tingly inside. Above them, small sakura petals fell from a cherry blossom tree, making everything that surrounded them colorful and shiny. She then broke the kiss and ran home, realizing that he was staring at her when she ran. Her heart was beating faster than before and she felt her face heat up.

With no time wasted, she hurried to the dojo and slid the door closed before leaning on it and sliding down to the floor, closing her eyes.

"AYUMI!!!" Mat shouted, having the monkey, Patrick on his shoulder, looking at her in question.

Ayumi brought her head up, seeing her friend staring at her, swishing his tail with excitement. "H-hi………"

"Where the hell were you!? Tch! Took you forever to come back!!"

"Shut up." She said, leaving her friend behind and heading to her room, and sliding the door when she was inside, then locked the door.

_Aishiteru………_

She was then startled when a loud _BANG_ came from her door and she quickly opened it, seeing a figure with red hair and the face resembled that of a wolf.

"HEY AYUMI!!!" the figure shouted, barging in her room.

"H-hi Orli……… You're living here too?" Ayumi said in a shocked voice.

"WHY SO APPALLED!? AREN'T YOU HAPPY????" Orli asked, lying on Ayumi's bed.

"N-no!! I-I mean y-yeah!! I'm really happy!!" Ayumi said, shaking her head a bit.

"Yeah!! My boyfriend is also here too!! OHHH LINDSY!!!!!" she sighed, hugging one of Ayumi's stuffed animals.

Ayumi giggled a bit and smiled, sitting next to her friend and thinking to herself.

_I guess a lot of people fall under love's spell………_

_I think I did when we kissed………_

_I-I'm actually falling under love's spell?! T-that's ridiculous!!!_

_Hm………Ian………_

**_To Be Continued_**

_The True Fire Goddess' Note:_ Well I thank those that are actually reading this, and for that, you guys deserve a cookie!!!! LOL. Well I'll continue next week, see ya!!!!

**_~ The True Fire Goddess_**


	4. Shokufeh

What's up young ppls!!! LOL. Here's once again, another chapter!!! Hope you guys luv it!!!

~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Sadly, once again the only people I own are Ayumi, My pet tiger Ai, Ian, and all the stupid preps!! Strider Evenstar known as GiMpY owns Mat and his brother Rand, Kendra owns her son Demetri, and Red-eyed dragon gurl owns Kiwi and her boyfriend Andrew, NO STEALING OR WE'LL PAY A VISIT TO YOUR SITE AND FLAME THE HELL OUTTA YA!!!!!!!!!!! Sadly, I don't own final fantasy 9 or the characters such as Regent Cid and Garnet that will appear in the story......

~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

_Shokufeh_

~*~*~*~

Ayumi's alarm beep loudly and she banged it with her fist, groaning and scratched her messed up hair. She got out her blankets, not bothering to fix it and made her way down to the bathroom.

The word Aishiteru kept appearing in her head and she sighed. _How can I fall in love with a stupid prep?_

Afterwards, she made her way down to the kitchen, getting out her Cocoa Puff and stuffing it all in her mouth. She then choked on it when Mat appeared hanging on the ceiling wit his tail again. She forcefully punched herself in the stomach, causing him to laugh. Afterwards, she punched him in the face so he could go flying away from her and crashed into a door, then a tree.

"Next time I'm going to treat you like a punching bag, you idiot!!!" she yelled, running to her room and changing into a jersey that had the number 5 on it and baggy blue pants with had a hole in the back for her tail.

_OWWWIIIEEEEE…_ he thought in pain (lol.).

"What just happened?" Kiwi and Orli said, peeking out their door.

Ayumi turned her head to them while leaving her room, followed by her tiger. "He received a mornin' beating."

Kiwi and Orli looked at each other, blinking 2 times and just shrugged, going down the hall to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Soooooo… How did it go with Ian last night?" Kiwi asked, seeing Ayumi's face turn 4 shades of red.

"Who's Ian?" Orli asked.

"He's this prep that Ayumi's fallin' for." 

Orli's eyes widened, staring at Ayumi's who automatically covered her head with her arms on the counter, moaning.

"AYUMI!? FALLING FOR A PREP!??!?!?!?!" Orli exclaimed.

"Who… told you, Kiwi?" Ayumi muttered.

"Mat!! He said he spotted you guys kissing!! ^_^" 

Ayumi's eye twitches and she smiled evilly when Mat made his way back inside, moaning in pain since he crashed into a tree.

"G'MORNIN' MAT!!" Orli and Kiwi shouted together.

_GET READY TO DIE MAT!! _Ayumi thought while Mat muttered, "G'mornin'… owie… (;_;)"

"Uh oh, Maaaaaaat!!!" Orli whispered, seeing a evil Ayumi slowly walking up to him with her tiger in her arms. Ai gave him a searing look, licking its claws.

"What?" he said, turning around and looking at Ayumi. With no minute to waste, he screamed and ran around the house, with her pursuing him at full speed. "MOMMY!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!"

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE, TATTLE-TELLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayumi cried out insanely.

Kiwi and Orli caught up to Ayumi and grabbed her shoulders. 

"Um, don't you think we should get our supplies ready for school, Ayumi??" Kiwi asked, laughing nervously.

_ERGH, FINE!! BUT I'LL GET YOU MAT!! _She thought, letting steam come out her ears while stomping all the way to her room.

Mat sighed happily, turning over to Kiwi and Orli, "Thanks girls… I owe ya big time!! ^_^"

Kiwi and Orli looked to each other and muttered something about 'making a grave for Mat after school in the backyard' while walking down the hall.

Mat sighed and went back to his room to wake up the lazy retard.

~*~*~*~

The teens went out their dojo and went up the trees that blocked the way and ended up in school for only 5 seconds. They went separate ways to their lockers to get their things and meet again in their first period class.

Ayumi went to her locker and someone poked her shoulder a few times. She turned around and gasped, instantly turning her face back to the 4 shades of red. 

"Hey." Ian said with a warm smile.

"H-hey…" she squeaked, quickly turning around back to her locker and feeling a breeze down her back.

"How's your arm?" he said, holding her arm and rubbing it a bit.

"It's better… I guess." she muttered, having her face turn to normal.

"Cool. Wanna walk with me to our first period class?" he offered, hoping she wouldn't spit in his face.

"What for?" she asked rudely, putting a hand on her hip.

"Chill out, I'm just trying to be nice to you." he said firmly.

"…Sorry. Sure I guess then." she shrugged, gathering her books and walking down the hall with him. 

She felt many eyes on her and took a deep breath. _Why are people staring? It's not like we're going out or anything._

They made it to the classroom and went to their seats, right after Mat and the others ran inside, carelessly plopping in their seats.

"Thanks… for all your help yesterday." Ayumi said to Ian, turning her head to him.

"Any time, I guess." he replied, smiling. 

"Class, we have a new student so please give her a warm welcome. Class, this is Shokufeh Greenleaf (Legolas' last name I know!! Lol.)

_Hey, that name sounds familiar… _Mat thought. His eyes widened as a girl with long dark hair and a tank top that had the cute little yellow bird Tweety on the front and back of it. One had him wearing an angel suit, while the other side had him wearing a Goth-like devil suit. She also wore jeans.

_Heeeey!! It's Shokufeh from the 6th grade!! _Rand whispered to Mat, shaking his shoulder.

_That's Shokufeh!? _Mat thought, a bit appalled.

"You may sit next to that girl with the long blonde hair, Ayumi please stand up so she can know who I'm talking about." The teacher asked.

Ayumi stood and sat in the next seat, so the girl known as Shokufeh could sit in the outside of their desk. Mat and Rand quickly turned over to the girl and smirked. "Long time no see, Shooky." they said together.

The girl's dark eyes averted to the boys, smiling softly. "How've ya been, eh?" she said in this hyper voice.

"Eh, same as ever." Mat said, leaning his chair back and putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing position.

"So, rumor has it that you guys are makin' yer own band!!" she said eagerly.

"Yeah!! Oh, and speaking of which, I finally found a name!!!" Mat shouted, seeing half the class cheering.

"Well? Spill the beans!!" Shokufeh ordered.

"How 'bout… 'Hellz Rockerz'!!!" 

Hm. Nice!! How about you let a girl join, eh?" Shokufeh said in a shy manner.

"YAY!! MAT FINALLY FOUND OF A GOOD NAME!!" Kiwi shouted from the back, rocking around her seat.

"Hm… I dunno about letting girls in… I was thinking of only boys in my group…" he muttered, crossing his arms but suddenly fell off his seat as Shokufeh pulled his seat back. He shrieked, "OKAY!! OKAY!! YOU CAN JOIN!!!"

"Good!! Since I'M here I'll start having things MY way!! OKAY!?" Shokufeh yelled, smiling evilly as Rand and Mat nodded.

_It would surely be interesting with Shokufeh around…_

**_To Be Continued…_**

_The True Fire Goddess' Note:__ Well I'm really sorry for not updating over that week. The reason is ff.net wouldn't let me upload ANY of my stories… and it made me say bad words… lol. Well talk to ya later dudes!!_

**_~ The True Fire Goddess_**  

 


	5. Memories in the Mansion

Phew… yeah finally I update on this story huh? Lol. Thanks for the patience guys, you deserve it. ^_^

~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Sadly, once again the only people I own are Ayumi, My pet tiger Ai, Ian, and all the stupid preps!! Strider Evenstar known as GiMpY owns Mat and his brother Rand, Kendra owns her son Demetri, and Red-eyed dragon gurl owns Kiwi and her boyfriend Andrew, NO STEALING OR WE'LL PAY A VISIT TO YOUR SITE AND FLAME THE HELL OUTTA YA!!!!!!!!!!! Sadly, I don't own final fantasy 9 or the characters such as Regent Cid and Garnet that will appear in the story......

~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

_Memories in the Mansion_

~*~*~*~

"Mat do you think you can make your stupid pets _shut up_?" Orli asked annoyed from her room.

"SHHHH!! WE'RE TRYING TO MAKE THEM SING!!" Rand shouted, then faced the obnoxious animals and his twin, "Okay, a one, a two!!"

After tapping his stick twice on the music stand, noise filled the whole dojo, making everyone scream with the animals, covering their ears and squinting their eyes.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT GIRLS!!!" Mat exclaimed to Orli and Kiwi.

"THE SPIRIT OF KILLING IS AT HAND NOW MAT CAULTHON!!!" Orli howled.

"…Ooops." (=S) he replied quietly with a sour face, "KEEP THE VOLUME DOWN GUYS!!!"

"Shhhhh!!! Is getting' to the good part bro!!" his twin replied.

"UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET A BEATDOWN, I SUGGEST THAT YOU QUIT IT RIGHT NOW!!!!" 

"Sheesh… okay, okay!! Take 5 guys… and girls!!" Rand muttered to their pets. He turned to Mat, "Sheesh you sound like Mr. Leffalar… _Not_ a pretty sight."

Mat just rolled his eyes and looked around curiously, "Hey… Where's Ayumi?"

Kiwi and Orli looked to each other and shrugged.

"I don't know… But we should leave her alone anyways because she's still trying to recover from the loss of her parents." Orli stated.

Mat and Rand looked to the ground sadly. _Poor Ayumi_

~*~*~*~

Ayumi's Room

~*~*~*~

"C'mon Ai, we're gonna go visit Aunt Kendra." Ayumi said, throwing on black hiphuggers and a red top with a star on it.

"Meow?" Ai replied.

"Silly Ai, tigers don't make 'meow' sounds… You're a tiger!! Act like your species!!"

"Meow?" 

Ayumi sighed and left her room, bumping into her friends, "Uh, hey guys."

"AYUMI!! YOU OKAYZ!?" Kiwi exclaimed, getting in her friends face.

"Um, yeah, I'm going over my Aunt's. Catch ya guys later." She said, heading out the door and up the hill.

"Wanna order pizza?" Kiwi exclaimed.

"RIGHT ON!!" Mat and Rand exclaimed, their monkeys hopping on their shoulder eagerly.

~*~*~*~

Ayumi rung the doorbell that hung on the mansion's side. She looked around, smiling, "So many memories remaining here…"

The door swung open revealing a young woman in her late 20s, smiling as she locked her eyes on Ayumi, "Welcome back, Ayumi." The soft voice said.

"Hi Kendra, what's up?" Ayumi replied, coming in and looking around the large front room, covered with violets and roses.

"Nothing much, dear. How are you doing?" Kendra said, a bit of worry caught her face, "You… still have those nightmares?"

"Yes… But I'm gonna look around, I do miss this place." 

"Sure, go right ahead." 

The blonde haired genome walked up the stairs and got startled by a scream from a room, and got out of Kendra's way as she made her way in the room where the noise came from. Ayumi followed her and blinked a few times.

There laid in Kendra's arms, Kee Kee. She showed her mom a scratch that she received and Kendra kissed it. A memory appeared in Ayumi's head.

(Flashback)

Ayumi: ::She ran past her dad and into her lavender colored room, she then quickly changed into her Hello Kitty PJ's (gotta love that show ^_^) and then sat down on her bed, waiting for her mother to tuck her into bed.::

::Chun and Kendra finally make to the top of the stairs and walk down the hallway to Ayumi's nicely lavender colored room. They entered it, though Kendra stayed at the door to wait for Chun.::

Chun: ::She slowly advanced to her daughters bed, once she reached it, she lightly sat down upon it.:: 

Ayumi: ::Picks up the covers and gets under them, she smiles sweetly to her mother.:: Mommy... will the baby be coming soon?

Chun: Yes... and promise me you won't be jealous if I have to be around the baby more than you ok. Cause no matter what, I will always love you. 

::Chun then tucked her daughter into bed and sang to her "Perfect World" in a soft melody to make her daughter fall into a calm and peaceful slumber.::

Chun: ::Kisses her daughter on the cheek after she falls asleep and gets up from off of the bed.::

(End of Flashback)

Ayumi then felt a bit dizzy and groaned loudly, then finally, fell down the stairs. Demetri came out his room and sighed a bit after going through boring hours of math homework. 

He then gasped as he saw a familiar figure with knee length blonde hair on the ground. He ran down the stairs and this caught Kendra's attention. She followed her son and gasped as he slowly picked up the passed out Ayumi.

_AYUMI!!!_ The echoes in her mind said.

"M-mother…? Where are you…?" Ayumi said, appearing in an area full of darkness.

_Ayumi dear, time to get up._ A voice said in the unknown area.

"M-mom? Where are you??" Ayumi cried out, running around the place but ending up nowhere.

She plopped to the ground and started crying, "M-mom… I'm scared…"

With no time spared, she felt herself not breathing and finally, collapsed.

~*~*~*~

"Sheesh… I wonder what's taking her…" Mat said, sitting with Kiwi, Orli, and Rand in the living room, eating pizza.

Then the phone rang loudly.

Rand picked up the phone, "We're sorry the number you have just dialed is not in ser---"

"RETARD!!!!" Orli exclaimed, bashing Rand on the head with a tea kettle.

"Wow, Orli's pissed…" Mat said, looking to his unconscious brother.

"It shows…" Kiwi replied.

"WHAT!? SHE'S AT THE HOSPITAL!?" Orli exclaimed into the phone then hung up, "Y-you guys… Ayumi's at the hospital---"

"WHAT FOR!?" Mat exclaimed.

"Let's hurry!!" Kiwi exclaimed, running out the door.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Rand said in his sleep.

"C'mon retard!!"

"Zzzzzzzzz…" he replied.

Mat was then left alone with his brother and dragged him out the house, "I wish you were dead."

~*~*~*~

Ayumi slowly opened her eyes and quickly got up, "I-I'm in the hospital?"

She then widened her eyes as she saw Ian sleeping on the bed with a handful of flowers and a card that said, get well.

"Ayumi!!! AYUMI!!!" Orli exclaimed, opening the door and smiled widely, hugging her friend, "You okay!?"

Ayumi nodded, "Y-yeah… I guess I just fainted again… that's all."

"Sheesh, you made us worried sick!!" she then realized that Ian was resting his head on the bed, "!!!!!"

"Don't ask…"

"I won't. Well, anyways. Let's go home, we have pizza!!"

"Okay." When her friend went ahead, she lightly kissed Ian on the cheek and whispered _thank you_.

"YAY!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!" Kiwi exclaimed, hugging Ayumi.

"T-thanks, Kiwi. Let's go now!!" Ayumi exclaimed eagerly.

"Right!!" Orli and Kiwi shouted, running ahead.

Ayumi looked thoughtfully up the ceiling. _Is mother trying to speak to me? What's going on?_

~*~*~*~

Mat finally appeared in the hospital after dragging his friend all the way. He then smiled as two familiar girls ran towards him. "ORLI!"

"Let's go home guys!! Ayumi's okay!!"

Ayumi then appeared and smiled to her friends, "Hey guys!! See ya back at home!!"

With that said, she hopped in the car and drove away, leaving Mat alone once again with the retard.

"DAMMIT!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

_Aiko-sama's Note:__ Well I'm sure you guys enjoyed this one!! Lol. Thankies a lot for your patience and I promise to continue with my other stories soon!!_

_Though I'm very sorry Kendra for not updating since it was your birthday but I promise to update this week ^_^ see ya guys!!_

**_~ Aiko-sama_**


	6. Avril Lavigne

Hey, hey everyone!!! Here's another exciting chapter lol. Hope you like!!  


~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

__

Avril Lavigne

~*~*~*~

Ayumi walked with her friends in school and froze when she saw Ian. 

"IAN!!!" she exclaimed, running over to him and leaving her friends.

"Yeah. Okay… bye Ayumi." Orli said, rolling her eyes and leaving Rand and his obnoxious brother. 

"MAN!! THE GIRLS ALWAYS LEAVE US!!! Rand, we need to know how to live like this!! Rand?" Mat said, poking his brother and realizing that he was reading a book called How to Live Alone and Like It.

Mat glared at his brother, "Retard…" he muttered.

Rand then placed his book in his locker and smiled, "Hey!! There's Avril, Mat!!"

"W-WHERE!?" Mat exclaimed, pushing his brother away and making him fall flat on his face.

Mat blinked and saw her. The girl with dirty blonde hair, her feminine eyes looking around with excitement and she stopped near Mat and Rand to open her locker.

"Hoo boy…" Rand muttered, looking to his bro who was dragging his feet towards her.

Avril turned to him, "Oh! Hi… erm, may I help you?" 

"Ehehehehehe…" Mat said, drooling a bit.

"Ewwwwww… you're gross!!!" Avril exclaimed, running away after slamming her locker.

"BABY, COME BACK!!!" he shouted, chasing her throughout the halls.

"Get _away_ from me, you disgusting punk!!" Avril screamed.

"W-wait!! I have something' to tell ya!!" Mat exclaimed.

Avril stopped, "Okay… What?"

"Hehehe, I have my own band. Known as HELLZ ROCKERZ!!!" Mat exclaimed, putting his fingers up, and making every student simply stare at him.

"…So?" she said, raising a brow.

Sweatdrop, "Errrr, you're not interested?" Mat said, the sweat drop still remaining.

"Nope!!" she said, walking away and shaking her head. _Loser…_

He sighed and looked to the ground.

"HEYA BRO!!!" Rand said, throwing a hand up to Mat's shoulder and hanging on it, "What's up? Avril dump you again?"

Mat glared at him and pushed him away.

"H-hey wait up!!" Rand exclaimed as his twin ran towards Ayumi, Shokufeh, and Orli.

"Got dumped again?" Ayumi asked, smirking.

"H-huh?" he said as if he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Don't play with us, Mat!!" Orli exclaimed.

"We saw the whole thing." Shokufeh stated with a cheerful face.

"Awww, leave me alone…" Mat whined.

Orli shook her head and looked at the bell, "We should hurry, Mr. Cid doesn't like it when we're late all the time…"

Mat looked at him crazy, "What's he gonna do to us? Cast _highwind? _All his does is cuss at us… nothing else."

Ayumi turned her back on them, "Don't jinx it, dude."

~*~*~*~

"Where the @&*$#$^#@$ are those kids!? They late once again!!" Cid exclaimed, making half of the class fall out their seats because of his yell.

The door then opened, revealing the 5 punks. Cid glared daggers at them.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?!!?" Cid shouted at them, making the other half of the students fall out their cats.

"Um, out?" Ayumi said, raising a brow.

"MISS THIS CLASS AGAIN AND I'LL @#^*I%#@!!!!!!"

"Is that even a word?" Rand whispered to Mat.

"HIGHWIND!!!!" Cid exclaimed, doing his limit break on Rand and making him fly up in the air and out school.

"Well… that takes care of the stupid retard." Mat muttered.

They then took their seats as Cid plopped on his desk and started lighting a cigarette.

"Sigh…" Mat said, gazing at Avril who sat 2 desks away from him.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"You're still going gaga over Avril???" Shokufeh exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh!!!!" Mat exclaimed, swatting his hand at her and staring at Avril again.

"Oh brother…" Orli muttered, hitting her forehead.

Ayumi just smiled and continued with her work so she wouldn't get in trouble.

~*~*~*~

After school, Mat said he would see the others back at their house since he was going over Avril's.

He rung the doorbell from her beautifully decorated house and patiently waited.

There stood a man that opened the door, glaring at him.

"U-Um, hi!! Is Avril home?"

The man growled.

"O-Oh! I'm Mat Cauld----er----Cauthon!!" he said, reaching for the man's hand to shake but the guy still glared at him.

"D-does Avril live here…? Does she even live on this block…?"

"WAIT!!" Avril exclaimed, "It's okay, Dad. Mat is a… special fan from school!!"

Her dad patted her on the head and smiled at her, though growling at Mat afterwards. Avril pushed her dad in and looked to Mat.

"What do _you_ want?" she said unhappily.

"Hehehehe, am I seriously a special fan of yours?"

"No. I don't even know you." she said, twisting her hair.

"…Oh. But h-hey!! Give me a chance alright!? Cut me some slack!! I just wanted to tell you that I'm like, having my first concert and I was wondering if you'd like to have a free ticket!!"

Avril raised a brow, then suddenly laughed, "_You_ have a _concert_!? Hah! If that's true then Evan will wear a chicken suit for Halloween!!"

Mat frowned a bit, "Can you at least show up? You never know what's gonna happen…"

"…Yeah, well, fine!! If your concert kicks ass, then I'll be your girlfriend, but if it doesn't you'll be my slave."

"DUDE!! YOU WANT ME, A PUNK, TO BE YOUR SLAVE!?" Mat exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm a punk to y'know…" she said, raising a brow.

"Oh… right… well anyways, it's a deal!! See ya at my so-called concert!! It'll be at a large house near the school, you can't miss it!! Well---you can but, just pass the forest and you'll be there!!"

Avril nodded taking the ticket and slamming her front door after going in her house.

__

Loser… she thought.

~*~*~*~

"I want… this, this, and this, maybe some of these, oh and one of those, and a lot of these!!!" Kiwi exclaimed, pointing to all different kinds of food in a Chinese restaurant.

Andrew slammed his fist on the table, "You're gonna eat all that!?"

She looked up to him, "Why not? I'll just take what I want and leave the rest."

Sweatdrop. _Awww man… this is gonna hurt my mother's life insurance money…_

~*~*~*~

Mat walked down Avril's street and with no minute wasted, his brother came crashing onto him from the sky.

"URGH… took you long enough to fall…" Mat said, moaning as his back started aching.

"THAT WAS FUN!! DO IT AGAIN!!!" Rand exclaimed.

Mat sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're impossible."

"I was born that way. You should know since we're twins." Rand said, walking wit him to their house.

Rand sighed, "Ahhhh, you're a retard man. I bet you're the only person who's extremely crazy bout another person!!!!!!!!!"

They then made it to their house, spotting Orli and Shokufeh fighting over a huge Orlando Bloom poster.

"You, might wanna change that sentence you just said, bro…"

"Ehehehehe…"

Sweatdrop.

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: well, that was random and dumb, lol. Thankies a lot for your patience and I'll post another one soon!! See ya!!

__

For my Canadian bud, Daniel W. Frolick

**__**

~ Aiko-sama


	7. Hopeless Desires

Hey all!! Thankies for being patient for the chapter!! Here's the chapter you all deserve ^.^ 'SPECIALLY to the author Strider Evenstar!! Enjoy it dude!!! ^_^

~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

__

Hopeless Desires

~*~*~*~

Rand ran down the hill towards their house but ended up falling down at the end.

"Clumsy retard." his brother said behind him.

Rand's eye twitched.

"C'mon, lets get ready for our concert!!" Mat said eagerly, already running inside and ignoring Shokufeh and Orli who were fighting over the Orlando Bloom poster.

Mat opened the door to their room and released a shriek, "KIWI!!!!!"

There sat Kiwi, dressing up their pets as little toy dollies.

"DON'T THEY LOOK CUTE!? ^__^" she beamed, holding up Mat's poor monkey that was covered in make up and had a dress on.

"JOE!!! KIWI, OUT!!!!" Mat exclaimed, growling like a mad dog.

"BUT!!!"

"OUT!!!"

"BUT!!!"

"OUT!!!"

"BUT!!!"

"OUT!!!"

"BUT!!!"

"OUT!!!"

"B-"

"SHADDUP!!!! PEOPLE LIVE HERE!!!" Ayumi screamed from her room.

"BUT!!!"

Mat sighed and dragged Kiwi out his room and slammed the door in her face as soon as Rand went inside.

Kiwi made a sad face and then stuck her tongue out, running to her room.

~*~*~*~

Ayumi laid on her bed, looking at the old photo album and smiling as bubbles were released from the wand she blew in.

She noticed the picture her dad took when she was born, being held by her mother and having the whole family in the back round. She remember everyone from her childhood. Her aunt S., Rene (Kendra), Uncle Raven, and Blank. But one thing bothered her, whatever happened to Lemon? 

Ever since that incident of her parents, Lemon just disappeared… Ayumi prayed to see her soon. Lemon taught her a lot of thing about life.

She also never heard from her brothers. _Tai must be starting his first year of 6th grade… I wonder if Yuki is finished with his school year?_

She sighed, putting the photo album away and relaxing on her bed, then getting up and looked out the window, seeing her old mansion in the distance. _they're still alive… I can feel it…_

She then grabbed her hood and placed it on her face and jumped out the window. 

"C'mon Ai!! We won't be here for a while… I hope they don't make a mess of things whilst I'm gone… I end up cleaning up after them."

Ai nodded and allowed her to ride on her back, towards her old mansion.

~*~*~*~

"LOOK AT THIS MESS!!!" Mat whined, noticing all the make up sticking to the walls and on his Avril Lavigne carpet. "NEXT TIME SOMEONE COMES IN, I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!!!!"

"Hi!!" Orli said, coming in their room.

"DIE!!!" Mat exclaimed randomly, tackling Orli but then immediately got kicked in the gut and thrown to the wall.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HIT GIRLS!!" she screamed, moving her wolf ears backwards.

"Sowwy…" he muttered, rubbing his tail.

"Apology accepted, just don't let it happen again!! ^_^" she said with a cheery face worn (lol obviously)

"Yes ma'am."

"Can we get ready for our concert now?" Rand demanded. 

"YAH!! LETS GET TO IT!! But we need an audience first O.o;;;" he said, a sweat drop appearing on his face.

"I'll get Shokufeh, Ayumi, and Kiwi!! Andrew should be coming as well." Orli stated, running out the room and telling the girls before going in Ayumi's room.

"Pshhhh, It'll take them a second to mess up!! But I'll come anyway!!" Shokufeh stated happily after Orli told her.

She then went to Kiwi's room, and saw her playing with her plushies of everyone she made.

"You comin' to be an audience for Mat an' Rand?" Orli asked.

"If Mat doesn't kill me then fine!!" she exclaimed happily.

Orli sighed and closed her door, heading towards Ayumi's room. "Ayumi?" she said, knocking on her door.

There was no reply.

Orli opened the door and saw nothing in the room except all of Ayumi's stuff and the window open, the breeze making the beautiful emerald curtains blow away from it gently.

"Oh my God… Ayumi!!!" Orli exclaimed, looking down the window. Orli thought Ayumi was actually going to commit suicide since she couldn't get over the death of her parents.

She tried to look farther down but found nothing. A familiar red ribbon flew towards her though and she grabbed it, smelling it. It was the same beautiful scent that Ayumi had in her hair. 

A/N: Hmmm… familiar scent? You think she used Head and Shoulders shampoo? Lol.

"Ayumi…" she muttered softly. There was no sign of Ayumi anywhere, Orli had to help Ayumi fast or someone or something could've gotten her. Leaving no note or sign to give to her friends, she then started packing some of her stuff and left.

__

Please forgive me for leaving you guys like this… Orli thought, giving one last look to their house, and heading up the hill.

~*~*~*~

"One, two, three, FOUR!!!" Mat exclaimed and afterwards, starting to sing his song while his brother and their pets jammed on the instruments.

Shokufeh, Kiwi, and Andrew immediately covered their weak little ear drums and let out a cry.

"HOW LONG DO WE HAFTA LISTEN!?" Kiwi exclaimed.

"WHAT????" Shokufeh and Andrew shouted.

"I SAID, HOW LONG DO WE HAFTA LISTEN!?"

"WE DON'T KNOW!!!!" they shouted back.

"WHAT????" Kiwi shouted.

Mat and the others stopped.

He frowned, "We suck that badly?" 

Kiwi, Shokufeh, and Andrew looked to them, letting go of their ears.

"You sure you wanna know?" Shokufeh smirked.

"TELL ME!!"

"YEAH YOU DO SUCK!!! YOU GUYS SUCK DEARLY!!!" she exclaimed. She then got up and took the electric guitar away from Patrick, Rand's monkey.

"Let a _real_ pro show you how it's done." she said, ignoring the monkey's complaining.

Mat and Rand groaned. They were always jealous because Shokufeh was so good at everything, they would just feel like dirt.

"We'll start _softly_ okay? Sheesh, my friend's 7 yr old sister is better than you guys…" she muttered afterwards.

Mat and Rand laughed nervously, scratching their heads.

__

This is gonna be a LOOOOOOONG practice… thought Mat, whining afterwards.

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: What will happen after the practice? What is Ayumi trying to accomplish?? What song should Mat sing?? I seriously need help with the song… Think you guys can help? Well I'll continue later, byebye every1!! Tuesday Morning is going to be updated next!!

****

~ Aiko-sama 


	8. The Concert and the Missing Genome

Hey guys!! Here's another Hear Me Cry chapter!! Hehehe didn't hafta put the title there _ oh well lol. Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 8

__

The Concert and the Missing Genome

~*~*~*~

"I wonder where Orli and Ayumi are…" Mat muttered, walking through the halls of their school with his friends Shokufeh and Rand.

"Beats me…" Shokufeh replied, putting her hands behind her head in a relaxed position.

"Everything beats me…" Rand said, making his two friends glare at him.

"Shut up, Rand…" the both said, rolling their eyes.

"Well we better head on to the auditorium, they should be done preparing for our song." Mat stated, walking ahead.

Shokufeh sighed, "All he cares about is Avril… Sad isn't it?"

"Yeah. But you and Orli only care about Orland---"

She glared at him, "You don't want to finish that sentence, CAUTHON."

Rand gulped, realizing this Mat was long gone, "MAT DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS SCARY GIRL!!!!!!!!" he whined, catching up to his friend.

Shokufeh smirked, running after him.

~*~*~*~

Ayumi went through her parents old bedroom and searched through their clothes to pack up for her journey. She was also looking for something that she wanted to have ever since she was a little kid.

__

Ah, I've finally found you guys… she thought, picking up her fathers daggers that were hidden under his clothes. She played with them a bit, and finally placed them in her dagger holders.

__

I'm coming for you Mom and Dad… I know you're out there somewhere…

~*~*~*~

"IS SHE HERE??? IS SHE HERE???" Mat asked eagerly looking out the school auditorium curtains.

"Chill out, stupid. She should be here any moment OKAY!?" Shokufeh exclaimed with a sigh.

"Hehehehe, you know who I get when I meet a pretty girl. ^_^" he said with a cheesy smile.

Shokufeh rolled her eyes, "Riiiight…"

"Dude, she actually came." Rand said, looking out the curtain.

"WHERE??? WHERE???" Mat exclaimed, looking out the curtains, "There's my baby!!"

Shokufeh and Rand fell over.

"Well, lets get ready for Mat's stupid request…" Shokufeh ordered.

Rand nodded.

Mat grabbed his guitar that was full of Avril Lavigne pictures and sat on the bench.

Kiwi stood at the ceiling to hold the string that would bring the curtain up, "SHOW TIME!!!!" she screamed, jumping off and pulling on the curtain's strings.

The stage revealed Mat, having more than 20 students stare at him.

"This oughta be good…" Avril muttered, laughing with her band.

Mat then started playing his guitar.

~*~You Shook Me All Night Long~*~

She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
  
'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were makin it and you -  
  
CHORUS:  


Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
  
Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
  
'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were makin it and you -  
  
CHORUS  
  
And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me  
  
You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Ooooh you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you  
Shook me all night long  
  
Your really took me and you  
Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night long

~*~*~*~

Everyone's eye twitched, they just stood there like mindless zombies. With one person in control, he stood and started clapped, followed by another person, followed by a group, and finally, followed by the whole audience.

Mat smirked and about down, along with his friends that followed after him.

They walked backstage and Avril called Mat's name.

"Yeah?" he said, smiling.

"I, er, like your singing… I guess I underestimated you." she said, softly biting her lip and looking down.

"Don't worry about it." he said, patting her on the shoulder but frowned as she immediately moved it away.

She looked at him, realizing that his eyes were locked on to hers.

He then reach in as she did the same but then…

"HEY RETARD!! HELP US CLEANING UP!!!" Rand screamed, startling the couple.

Mat glared at his brother but then smiled back at Avril, "Wait just a sec, babe."

He then chased his brother Rand out the room and threw his own guitar at his head, receiving a moan afterwards.

"Hehehehe, that should keep him out… Now where were we--- AHHH!!!" he screamed, seeing Shokufeh staring at him, her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think you should help us?" she said.

"Awwww can't it WAIT!? I wanna have a moment with her!!" he whined, frowing and swishing his tail with excitement.

"Well, you shouldn't of replied because she's about to leave." she said, pointing to Avril who was just out the door,

"SHOOOOOKY…" he whined, and afterwards, chasing after Avril.

He actually bumped into her and he guessed she was just waiting for him out the door.

"This a nice romance spot for you?" she asked smiling.

He chuckled, "Sure." he then brought his hand to her neck and pushed her into a kiss.

__

Hmmm… needs work on kissing but oh hell… she thought, snickering as he did his best to give her 'the best kiss ever' (lol.)

~*~*~*~

Orli came to the stage wearily and finally, passed out on Rand's back.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! A ZOMBIE!!!!!" he screamed.

"You retard!! That's Orli!!" Shokufeh exclaimed, dropping the materials she carried and shook Orli a bit, "ORLI!! YOU OKAY!?"

"Ayumi… is gone…" she said, after catching her breath.

"WHAT!? We have to get Mat!!" she exclaimed, running out the stage and finding Avril and Mat having their time, "MAT!! BAD NEWS!!"

He glared at her, "SHOOKY!!! ROMANCE ALWAYS FIRST!!!" 

"IT'S ABOUT AYUMI!!! SHE'S GONE!!!"

"WHAT!? I'M ON IT!!" he exclaimed, ended up going away, and coming back, "Where did she go…?"

Shokufeh hit her head, "We don't KNOW. Lets go find her!!"

Mat nodded, but gasped as Avril grabbd his arm after Shokufeh went back to the others.

"Take me with you!! I… don't want to be alone." she admitted, smiling.

"Sure thing, babe!!" he said, running back to the others.

__

Please be safe, Ayumi…

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Yeeeee!!! I finally updated!!! Lol!! Well, til the next chapter guys, love ya lots Dani boi!!! Byebye!!

**__**

~ Aiko-sama


	9. Voices

Heya guys!! Thanks a lot for the reviews, here's another one for you!!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 9

__

Voices

~*~*~*~

Ayumi first arrived at the old forest known as Evil Forest. She looked around and heard nothing except a lot of crickets crying and vines falling from the old trees.

She sighed and spotted a lot of red eyes staring at her in the entrance of a dark cave. She shivered a bit and started walking ahead, ignoring them and then all of a sudden the red eyes appeared to be worn as wolves' eyes as they slowly approached her.

Ayumi blinked in fear as one of the wolves slowly licked their lips, staring at her coldly.

She couldn't pick up her feet, as if she were paralyzed. The wolf group slowly confronted her and looked like they were smirking.

Ayumi gained her ability to move and again ran ahead, only to make the wolves follow her, barking.

"NO!!!!!!!" she screamed, having echoes of the cry she made fill the forest.

She stepped on leave and then took a wrong turn, which lead to a dead end. She stared at it, before quickly turning her head to the hungry wolves that surrounded her.

__

Fight, Ayumi!!! You're first real battle!!! a familiar voice rung out in her head.

"D-Daddy???" she exclaimed, looking around only to see nothing. She looked down at the daggers that were once held by her father and grinned.

"Yeah… lets do this!!" she screamed, pulling out the daggers and placing them in front of her before running to engage in battle.

One of the wolves charged at her and she flipped backwards so it could just crash into the wall and get stabbed by one of her daggers. It howled in pain and disappeared to the other world.

Unexpectedly, one of the wolves bit her back, issuing a scream from her as blood flew out the wound.

The other wolves which were about 5 tackled her and started biting her. Ayumi only stood motionless.

__

Get up Ayumi… her father's voice said in her head.

Her reply was a groan.

__

Don't give up!!! I know I didn't teach you like this… he repeated again.

She struggled to get up, slowly gathering her strength and courage inside of her.

__

That's it… C'mon, you can do it!!

She flipped back up, receiving a confused face from the wolves.

The young genome rapidly charged at them, slicing from one wolf to another and finally won that battle.

Though, something was strange. A soul of a tiger didn't disappear and disintegrated like the other souls, it just hovered there, shining with all its might.

Ayumi slowly walked towards it, and it charged against her chest, she placed a hand on it.

"W-what…" she said, to no one in particular as the soul disappeared in her heart.

She looked around in confusion. What was _that_ all about?

"Whatever…" she said, running up ahead to the exit of the forest.

"Aunt Garnet's house should be near… I'll ask her for help." she said, looking at the old map her father used to carry for his adventures. It was practically torn up, but still looked readable.

__

Please wait a little longer, Mom and Dad… she said, seeing another familiar place covered in ice, which was the only way to her aunt's place.

__

Ice cavern…

~*~*~*~

Mat and the other started off at the old mansion where Ayumi used to live at.

"So… Ayumi went to go look for her parents?" Orli asked, sitting next to Kendra on the couch.

"Yes… she said something about them speaking in her thoughts." Kendra replied, having worried expression on her face.

"Why would Ayumi search for her parents? I mean, they're _dead_!!!" Rand exclaimed, receiving a slap in the back of his head from Mat.

"'Scuse him, Mrs. Kendra… He has no manners…" Mat explained, noticing the girls eyebrows rising.

"And _you _do?" Shokufeh scoffed.

"SERIOUSLY!!!" Kiwi exclaimed, appearing in front of them.

"W-where did you come from…?" Mat asked.

"As soon as you guys were talkin' bout Ayumi being missing, I packed some food and clothes for our journey!!"

"WHOA!!! THANKS, KIWI!! I'M STARVING!!!" Rand exclaimed but was pulled back by his brother.

"You're _not_ going to waste all that food by giving it to your gut, we'll eat tomorrow evening TOGETHER!! YOU'RE the reason why we run out of snacks at our house!!!" he snapped.

"But I'm so hungry right now ;__;" Rand whined.

They all fell over.

"Well, I would be more than happy to make you guys something ^_^" Kendra said happily.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!" Rand exclaimed, jumping five feet in the air.

Everyone just simply stared at him.

"Alright, lets eat before we head out. You okay, baby?" Mat asked, wrapping his arm around Avril.

"Ehehehehe sure…" Avril said, laughing nervously.

Orli, Shokufeh, and Rand made 'ugh' noises and ran away before Avril and Mat got _too _lovey-dovey.

~*~*~*~

"I'll cook what Eiko taught me, you guys should like it." Kendra said, pulling out a pot from a cabinet.

"Can't wait!!" Kiwi exclaimed happily.

"How bout we help?" Orli asked.

"Sure."

"WHAT!? Orli's gonna help Mrs. Kendra, _cook_? THAT'S A GOOD ONE!!!" Rand blurted out.

Orli tackled him and started to pull his hair, along with his tail.

"AHHHHHH!!!" He cried as Orli tied his hair and tail together.

"Was that Rand?" Avril asked.

Mat shook his head, "Don't know, don't care." he said as he pulled her in another kiss.

"So… what're we gonna cook?" Kiwi asked, ignoring the racket Rand was making.

"Rock-fisted potato stew and barbequed fish. That sound okay?" Kendra asked.

"Mmmhmmmm!!!" Orli and Kiwi said together.

Shokufeh was just sitting on the couch, looking at a magazine since she had nothing to do. Rand crawled over to her.

"Shooky, do you think you can untie me…? Please?" he said breathlessly.

There was no reply. Shokufeh just gazed at a familiar figure in her magazine.

"_Please_, Shokufeh?" he pleaded.

"…I'm busy, go away!" she replied, drooling at the Orlando Bloom figure and grinning.

Rand sighed, "I feel unloved."

~*~*~*~

"AHHHH!!!" Ayumi screamed as she was hit by another blow from some kind of snowstorm.

She fell to the ground, almost freezing to death and seeing as hungry snow fangs stared at her, licking their lips.

"This is… too much…" she whimpered, receiving a bite on the side from one of the beasts gnawed at it.

All she could do, was lay helplessly on the ground while the beasts attacked her.

Everything then turned black.

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Awww what's gonna happen to Ayumi??? Will she survive??? Or will she join her parents if they are dead…? I bet you guys know the answer already lol. Stay tuned for the next chapter!! I'll update Tuesday Morning now since I'm stuck with Not Myself ^_^;;; see ya later!!

**__**

~ Aiko-sama


	10. Reunited

Heya guys!!! Here's another one for yous!! Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 10

__

Reunited 

~*~*~*~

"AHHHHH!!!" Rand screamed, running around the kitchen with his mouth on fire.

"I'm sorry, I think I used a little too much pepper?" Kendra said with a ^_^;; face.

"Don't worry, the retard deserves it." Mat exclaimed, laughing at his brother, though screaming when Rand set his brother's hair on fire.

Orli sighed. "Don't worry, they always do this and they end up in a hospital."

Kendra blinked.

"They haven't changed a bit since kindergarten!!" Shokufeh exclaimed.

"…Well, forget about them. Let's go to bed now, we're leaving really early." Orli stated, placing her plate in the sink.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for the food, Mrs. Kendra."

Kendra smiled, "Be careful. I wish you lots of luck."

~*~*~*~

"U-ugh…" Ayumi moaned, stirring a bit on the cold ground and opening her eyes to a fire that glowed happily on top of wood.

"What… happened to the fangs…?" she said to herself, looking around and gasped as someone touched her shoulder.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" she exclaimed, grabbing her weapons and glaring at the shadow.

The man came closer and revealed his face which was bright by the fire.

Ayumi gasped, "I-Ian… what are you doing here…?"

"I found you, never thought you'd end up leaving your boyfriend…" he frowned.

"B-boyfriend!? Hah! Never, I'll never go out with you…"

"Oh? Then how do you explain us holding hands under the table at lunch?"

"…"

"Uh huh, that's right. So, where ya headin'?" he asked.

"Dali, where my Aunt Garnet lives." she replied, staring at the fire.

"Hm. Guess I'll be your bodyguard then eh." he smirked.

Ayumi instantly blushed.

"But it'll cost you."

She turned to him, "What? I don't have any money…"

"No, not money… a kiss."

__

A kiss? ME kissing a PREP!? she thought, shaking her head.

"…GOODNIGHT!!" Ayumi exclaimed, running in the tent and closing it.

"Aww man, that's not funny!!!" he exclaimed, receiving no respond.

Ian then pulled out a sleeping bag and went to sleep after getting in it.

~*~*~*~

Orli poked Mat and Rand with her foot, "C'mon guys, the journey is ahead of us already."

They both swatted at her feet.

"Five more minutes!!!" Mat exclaimed.

"Yeah!!" Rand said right after his lazy genome brother.

"NO!!! YOU GUYS ARE COMING, DAMMIT!!!" Shokufeh exclaimed, helping Orli grab the boys' tails and drag them all the way to the front door.

"NOOO!!! MY BED!!!" they both whined.

Kiwi rolled her eyes, "It's what you get for staying up so late, playing video games!!" 

They both glared daggers at her and she hid behind Andrew who just blushed.

"Well, we ready?" Shokufeh asked, looking at all of their supplies.

"Yeah, lets go." Orli said, already heading outside with her book bag.

"CAN'T AYUMI WAIT FOR FIVE MINUTES!?" Mat exclaimed.

"NO!! WHAT IF SHE DIES IN FIVE MINUTES!!" Shokufeh replied, smacking Mat over his head.

"THEN THAT'S HER FAULT!!" Rand answered, receiving 2 hits from his brother and Shokufeh.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO TALK!!!" Mat exclaimed, giving his brother a T_T face.

Kiwi sighed. _Don't they ever shut up???_

Mat looked at her, "No we don't so you shut up!!"

"WHAAAAT!?" Kiwi said, looking at him confused.

He glared at her and strangely smirked, "I can read minds so watch out!! It's a super ability for _genomes_."

"How clever." Shokufeh muttered.

"Jealous?" Mat asked her, realizing she was balling up her fist.

"AS IF!!" she screamed, running ahead.

"Phew, I thought she'd never leave…" Rand said to no one in particular, falling back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, you didn't get rid of me Rand Cauthon!!" Orli exclaimed, pulling his hair and dragging him ahead at the same time. 

"AHHHHH THE TORTURE!!!!" he screamed.

Mat just reluctantly got up before he got any morning beatings like his brother. All of a sudden he started frowning.

Shokufeh turned back to them and noticed his look. "What's wrong, Mat?"

"…"

She waved a hand in front of his face, "HELLLLOOOOOO THERE!!!" 

He blinked and shook his head, "W-what?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "What's wrong? You look frightened or something… What is it, dude?"

"…Just a bad dream." he stated, not exactly seriously. _Yeah… Just a bad dream…_

"Tell us!!" Orli exclaimed, carelessly dropping Rand in the back round and running towards Mat.

"…Nah, I---"

"WANT IT TO COME TRUE!?" Shokufeh interrupted.

"HELL NO!!" he screamed, making the girls scared.

"What's going on?" Avril asked, followed by Kiwi.

"…No, it's nothing…" he shook his head, trying to walk away, but was blocked by the girls.

"TELL US OR WE'LL CUT YOUR TAIL OFF!!" the exclaimed at the same time.

He looked at him like 0.0, "O-OKAY!! Sheesh, so demanding…"

"Yay!!" Kiwi exclaimed happily, sitting with them on the floor in the living room of the mansion.

"Well…" he started.

~*~*~*~

__

There was a scene when a familiar girl with long dirty blonde hair, tied in chains to a wall. She looked really sad and fresh tears poured from her eyes.

Ayumi!! Mat shouted.

…

Ayumi!! C'mon get up!!

…

What are you doing!?

…k..ll…

What?

…kill…

She then broke the chains to pieces like useless paper clips and her eyes turned a powerful, bright green. Two familiar daggers appeared in her hands and she screamed, charging at him.

KILL!!!

(Bright light)

Ayumi appeared in Mat's arms and started crying in fear, bleeding horribly.

Am… I… gonna die, Mat…? She said sadly, hugging her buddy close.

No, you're going to return with me to our friends, just hold on!!!

She smiled weakly, her eyes full of happiness, but then…

CLING!!!

Her blood spilled on the floor, and she screamed in pain.

AYUMI!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~

The girls placed their hands on their mouth. "W-what!?"

Mat nodded slowly, "It's true…"

Shokufeh and Orli just stood, pretending to let the fear go away from them. "Hah! Don't worry Mat, it was just a dream…"

__

I hope it is… Mat said, then shook his head, "Hey!! We're suppose to look for her!! Let's get going!!"

There was snoring heard in the back round.

Mat glared at his brother, "Lazy bum… Embarrassing to have you as my brother!!"

They all just laughed and kicked Rand to wake him up, and headed out the door with Kendra and Demetri waving goodbye and shouted, "Good luck to all of you!!"

They waved back and headed into the outside of the city.

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Hah, well you guys deserve this for waiting so long!! I thank all of you!! What does Mat's dream mean!? What will happen to Ayumi!? Why not review both this chapter and the next one to make me happy!? Lol. Well do what you want, I'll still be happy!! Well, hope take care ya'll!!

**__**

~ Aiko-sama


	11. Voodoo Dolls

Well whaddya know, another chapter!! Lol. Hope you like it guys, it's 50% very funny and 50% tragic!! Lol!!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 11

__

Voodoo Dolls

~*~*~*~

"Ian!! There it is!!" Ayumi pointed happily to a little cottage house, swishing her tail rapidly.

He looked around, "Hm. Nice place…"

She smiled and grabbed his hand towards her aunt's house.

Ayumi opened the door, "Aunt Garnet!! Uncle Kuja!!"

"Ayumi!! My, it's good to see you, dear!!" Garnet shouted happily from upstairs.

"Hey there." her uncle said from the couch, reading a newspaper.

"How are you?" Garnet asked, hugging her niece.

"I'm alright. Do you mind if we have a guest?" 

Garnet nodded, but Kuja raised a brow.

"Do you know him?" he asked maliciously.

Ayumi giggled and nodded, "Of course, silly. He's from my school!!"

He looked at her funny, "Oh, so it's a _he_?"

Ayumi glared at her uncle. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, UNCLE KUJA!!"

He just laughed and read his paper.

"Well, of course he can come in. I'll make dinner for you after my nap, okay?"

She nodded, hugging her Aunt again.

"Have fun, Ayumi." Kuja said, snickering afterwards.

She lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Oh, shaddup!!"

Ayumi then went outside only to see Ian not there. "Ian? Where are you?"

She checked the shops, factories and buildings, but still, no sign on Ian.

But she forgot one thing… that little farm. The people of the village built bigger buildings so it looks like a metropolis now, but they never fixed the farm, which they needed most for food.

She ignored that fact and searched the farm, and noticed the boy sitting in the grass a bit far away from the farm. Seemed like he was just staring at the sky, which matched the color of her mother's hair.

"Hey." Ayumi said from behind Ian.

He turned to her and smiled. "Hey there. So can I stay or will I have to leave my princess?"

Ayumi instantly blushed and pushed him playfully, "That's not funny!! Why's everyone teasing me!?"

"Heh, it's cause you're easy to anger!!" he shouted out, seeing her sit next to him and folding her arms.

"Hmph…"

He put his arm around her and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm just playin'."

She raised a brow, "Oh? Never thought I would hear a prep saying something that he wouldn't say."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean!?" he exclaimed.

"Preps shouldn't copy what punks do! It's just not right… you guys are 'proper' while we punks are… well not exactly."

"Hmph, so I can't change?"

Ayumi shook her head, "Just be yourself, that's what my father always said."

"Oh… the master thief, Zidane Tribal?" he asked, though shutting his mouth and looked to Aiko. _Dammit!! The horrible memories will come back to her!!_

"…Yeah, but he died in an accident… I-I saw it… before my eyes, m-my mother and father…" she whimpered.

He hugged her close, "Stay strong, Ayumi… they would hate to see you cry like this… wouldn't they?"

"HELL, LIKE YOU KNOW IAN!!!" she screamed pushing him away and walking away.

"I-I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to…"

She shook her head, "Forget it…"

__

Ayumi… We're sorry…

She tried to act calm as she went back inside, but it was obvious that she was crying because of the red, puffy eyes she wore on her face.

"I made a bed for both of you, so just dig in the food and relax." Garnet stated, heading in her private room where she read books.

Ayumi got her plate and went straight into the room, where her and Ian would sleep at.

She just ate silently, not saying a word to anybody, then afterwards, she picked up her plate and placed it in the sink.

Ian just sighed and placed his plate in the sink as well. _At first she's all happy to see her family again and now she's angrier than a Behemoth!! It's all my fault too…_

Ayumi drew a line between them and took half of her stuff.

"What're you doing, Ayumi?" Ian said as he made his way through their room.

"I'm having one side, and you're having the other one. We wont have to sleep with each other."

He shook his head and started going berserk. 

"HELL AYUMI, WHAT DID I EVER DO!? JUST BECAUSE OF ONE STUPID MEMORY I ASKED ABOUT, YOU DECIDE TO BE ANGRY!? I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY SO WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A FUCKING BITCH!?"

She came close to him, "WELL, MAYBE IF YOU NEVER CAME TO RESCUE ME, I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE!!"

He started glaring daggers at her as she did the same to him, "FINE!? OH YEAH, RIGHT!! YOU WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD BY THE COLD WIND AND THE BLOOD FANGS!!"

"AS IF YOU CARE ANYWAY!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!" 

"I'D BE GLAD TO!!" he screamed back, running out the room and slamming the door in her face, then doing the same to the front door, startling her uncle and aunt.

"FUCK YOU, IAN!!!" she screamed, burring her head in the pillow and bursting into tears.

Garnet came in and rubbed her niece's back. "What happened, Ayumi?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" she wailed.

"How about we have a little girl talk in my private room, hmmm?"

"…I guess…"

Garnet smiled and helped her niece to the room and closed the door.

"Okay, I have something that could make you feel better!" Garnet said, snickering evilly.

"W-what is it?"

Garnet held a box that she took our of her cupboard and opened it, revealing thread, needles and figures that looked like puppets.

"What're these?" Ayumi asked, staring at the figures with curious emerald eyes.

"They're called voodoo dolls. I learned to make them from black magic, far powerful than your Uncle Vivi's magic."

"…" 

"But don't worry, it won't harm you. You have sorcerer blood in you, the magic can never harm it's user." Garnet said comfortingly, releasing a smile.

"Thank goodness…"

"Now, for the steps of making a voodoo doll, here are the directions. Have fun!" Garnet shouted from outside, closing the door and laughing evilly.

Kuja appeared in front of her, raising a brow. "What's so funny?"

She stared at her husband and shook her head, "N-nothing!"

He just smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss.

~*~*~*~

"Finished!! Muahahaha now I get my revenge!!!" Ayumi exclaimed, to no one in particular. She held one of the dolls with her left and the other with her right. 

She made the doll in her left hand punch the other in it's face.

"Hehehehehe, feel the pain for not paying me back since I bought you guys comics!!!" she screamed, rapidly making the dolls punch each other.

~*~*~*~

"Phew… are we there yet?" Rand repeated over and over again lazily.

"NO!! FOR THE 100,000,000TH TIME, NO!! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" Mat exclaimed at his brother, receiving a punch in the face afterwards.

"MAT!! YOU OKAY!?" the girls exclaimed, seeing the KO'd Mat who crashed into about 5 trees.

"Wow… I dunno my own strength!! HUH??" Rand exclaimed happily, but then stood wide-eyed at the charging Mat.

"WHOA!!" Mat exclaimed, crashing into Rand and fighting him.

"AH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Rand exclaimed.

"DON'T ASK ME!! I DUNNO!!" Mat exclaimed back.

The girls just stood there, staring at the boys blankly.

Avril shook her head, "Boys will be boys…"

Orli nodded.

Andrew shook his head, "Don't compare me with those two…"

Kiwi giggled, squeezing her boyfriend. "WE'RE NOT SILLY!!"

"So… Where's the popcorn??" Shokufeh asked, pointing to the fight and sitting on a couch that just randomly appeared.

"Right here!!" Orli shouted, sitting next to her and munching on some of the popcorn.

Avril sighed and shrugged, sitting next to them and enjoyed the show.

The girls guessed that if the enemy that's behind this won't get to kill the two brothers, the two will end up killing their selves.

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Hahaha that was a good one right!? Lol. Well I'll update soon!! Thanks for reading' and reviewin'!!

**__**

~ Aiko-sama 


	12. Dreams

Hahaha am I nice or what!? Lol. I think I said that last time 0.0 lol. Well since I'm bored, I'll do, yet again, another chapter for you guys, since I haven't updated it in a while ^_^ hope you enjoy it guys!!

p.s. I think I'll have this story a final fantasy crossover so that certain ppl can have FF cousins or whatever ^_^

~*~*~*~

Chapter 12

__

Dreams II

~*~*~*~

"Well, I thank you for letting me stay with you, Aunt Garnet." Ayumi said, heading out the door with Garnet and holding her stuff.

Garnet nodded, stroking Ayumi's dirty blonde hair. "Anytime, sweetie. I pray that you find your parents. But if you need anything, just ask. Oh, and be sure to write me letters."

Ayumi nodded. "Thank you." 

Without any moment to spare, she ran out the village and hopped on a plane that was about to take off. Garnet's worried eyes gazed at the ship, seeing Ayumi wave goodbye.

She waved back. _Be safe, Ayumi…_

"HONEY??? DID YOU MAKE BREAKFAST YET???" Kuja shouted from their bedroom.

Garnet sighed and went back inside. "Wait another hour, dear."

Kuja started crying, "OH, GOD DAMMIT!! I WANT MY PANCAKES!!" he whined.

Garnet giggled as she turned the stove on.

~*~*~*~

Ayumi looked ahead from the metropolis city and saw the south gate. _it's more beautiful than I imagined… _

She sat on the rail of the ship and took out her notebook and started drawing the beautiful scene on the mist continent. 

"Young lady, do you have a ticket?" an old man with a vacant eye asked.

Ayumi blinked and stared at him wide-eyed. "U-um, what if I don't?"

The geezer also stared at her wide-eyed. "HELP!! WE HAVE A TRESPASSER!! GUARDS!!!!!!"

"H-huh? I'm not trespassing!! I-I mean… oh, shit!" Ayumi exclaimed as she saw more than 10 soldiers run towards her.

Then an explosion appear that kill half of them.

"IAN!" Ayumi yelled, noticing that the explosion could only be used someone such as her boyfriend.

"NO ONE, I repeat, NO ONE touches my girl!!" Ian exclaimed from standing on the cockpit.

"INTRUDERS!! KILL THEM!!" the captain of the soldiers exclaimed, charging at the teens first.

Ayumi pulled out her father's daggers and they shimmered proudly at the sun's rays.

They all released a battle cry and ran towards each other.

"Heh, ready babe?" Ian said to Ayumi, smiling evilly.

"You got it!" Ayumi said back.

Everything turned black and the teens disappeared. 

"C-captain where did they go?" one of the soldiers asked.

…CLING!! SHRIING!!

Everything turned back to normal and the soldiers were seen standing… they weren't making noise, nor having emotions on their faces.

"U-ugh…" they all said, then finally, collapsed to the ground.

"Hmph. That was a disappointing match…" Ayumi whined as she appeared along with Ian, clinging her daggers together and putting them back in their pouches.

"…"

She then turned to Ian and pulled him in a hug. "Oh Ian, I'm so sorry for arguing with you last night!! I guess I was… steamed… But I'm sorry!! I want to be with you, I admit it…"

"A-Ayumi…" Ian stuttered, hugging her back even though he couldn't breathe.

She finally released him of her grip and smiled. _It is true… That I want to be with him. I guess you can call it 'love'…_

"Ayumi, what are you staring at?" Ian said in question, raising a brow at her.

Ayumi lost her trance and shook her head, regaining her vision again. "I-it's nothing… let's take a load off!! I'm bushed…"

Ian snickered and held her by her waist from behind, "That mean I get to sleep next to you?"

Ayumi's eye twitched as she gave him a punch in his face, a punch that would leave a mark for a while.

"I'M SORRRRYYYY!!!!" Ian exclaimed, flying away anime style.

~*~*~*~ 

Ayumi instantly fell asleep as she went in her bed and tucked herself in.

"Poor Ayumi… She must've woke up really early, not getting enough sleep…" Ian said, staring at Ayumi while sitting on his bed.

She stirred a bit and ended up getting tangled with the covers.

Ian grinned. "That should keep her warm for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~

__

Ayumi appeared in a strange blue city, that had nothing but people with blonde hair and tails.

"W-what's this place…?" Ayumi shouted, only to receive no respond from the strange people.

"This is Bran Bal, Ayumi. This is where I was created, along with your Uncle Kuja." a familiar voice rung out, walking in front of Ayumi and smiling. Ayumi looked in fear at the familiar person.

Long, dirty blonde hair, gold tail, green vest and baggy blue pants… she thought.

"D-daddy!?" Ayumi screamed. She felt like she was about to burst into tears. She wanted to just hug him and take him home along with her mother.

He just walked ahead and looked back to her. "Everything begins and ends here…"

"W-what are you talking about?"

His cheerful face then turned into a serious one. "Ayumi, a new evil has come, you must stop it."

Her face turned red. "Why should I!? I just want to be with you and mom. Why can't someone else do it!? It has nothing to do with me!! I just want to be with you guys!!"

His smiled appeared once again. "Don't worry, at the end, we'll all see each other again… I love you. Be sure to take care of your brothers as well."

"Dad…" 

With a soft nod, he disappeared, along with the city.

"Take care of yourself, Ayumi. We have faith in you." were his last words before everything turned white.

~*~*~*~

"Ayumi, get up!!" Ian exclaimed, roughly shaking Ayumi.

"OKAY, OKAY!! I'M UP DAMMIT!!" she screamed, pushing him away.

"Ayumi, something's going on outside. Something _bad_."

She scratched her head, walking towards the dresser and fixing her hair in the mirror. "Well, spit it out already!!"

"All the soldiers are dead, and fiends are all over the ship!! I don't think we'll make it to Lindblum… the ships going around in circles!!"

"Hm…" was her reply.

"Aren't you scared?! I mean, we can die here!!" 

She glared at him. "No, if you want me to be afraid, then trying your fullest will be useless. Let's go check the place out."

He started shaking. "Do we have to?"

"Unless you want to stay in this room forever and rot!" she exclaimed, "Fine. I'm going by myself."

"A-Ayumi…"

"WHAT!? STOP CALLING MY NAME EVERY FIVE MINUTES!!" she exclaimed, her face turning red.

"BEHIND YOU!!" a voice exclaimed, cutting a Brain Pod in two, then seeing it turn red and disappear in the wind.

Ayumi freaked out and crashed into Ian. "W-who are you!!"

"You don't remember me? Now that's just plain disappointing…" the person took off the ninja mask and smiled.

Ayumi looked at him blankly. "U-uncle Cloud…?"

"C'mon, lets get out of here. This ship is infested with monsters."

Ayumi nodded and grabbed Ian before she followed her other uncle, Cloud Strife.

They ended up at the end of the ship and Cloud motioned for his niece to jump off the ship first, where her friend, Yuffie Kisaragi waved at the side of another continent.

"Wait… you mean we hafta _jump_ off the ship?" Ian asked maliciously.

"Unless you want to be fed to the monsters…" Cloud replied, flicking his hair and pointed to the fiends who were about to charge at them.

"HURRY IT UP!!" Yuffie yelled.

Ian grabbed Ayumi and they jumped off together. She stared at him and when he looked at her, she turned her head and started blushing---after she kissed him on the cheek.

Yuffie caught her friend, leaving Ian rolling on the floor and groaning afterwards.

"You okay? Leave without a guardian and you'll wind up dead!!" Yuffie exclaimed. Yuffie was Shokufeh's older sister.

Ayumi nodded, laughing nervously. She turned her head to Ian and ran towards him, helping him up. "You okay?"

Ian nodded and stared at her. _What was that all about…? I thought she hated me…_

"Well, I have to got o Lindblum. I want to obtain an airship from my Great Uncle Cid." Ayumi stated.

Yuffie and Cloud raised a brow. "Why ask _him_ for a plane when you can ask _us_?"

Ayumi scratched her head. "O-oh yeah!!! You're right… you don't mind… do you?"

Yuffie and Cloud shook their heads. "If we can come with you, then yes!!"

Ayumi smiled happily and hugged them both. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

Then a certain moogle appeared on Yuffie's back.

"Why do you have a moogle?" Ayumi asked, raising a brow.

"You'll never know when you need 'em!"

Ayumi shook her head and her eyes lit up. "OH! I have to write a letter to my friends and Aunt Garnet!!"

"Go ahead." Cloud said, walking ahead. "But you'll need to do that at Lindblum, it's only a few gates away."

Ayumi nodded. _I hope the gang aren't doing anything stupid while I'm gone…_

She held the voodoo dolls in her hand and snickered.

~*~*~*~

Mat and the others were now in front of the south gate, which was below Ayumi, where she was standing.

"I hope she's okay." Orli said, extremely worried.

"Hey guys! We're in luck!! We haven't encountered enemies!!" Rand exclaimed.

Mat glared at him, "It's cause you obtained the Charm Bangle from Tidus you freak…"

"Hehehehe I knew that. ^_^" Rand replied, holding the shiny bangle in the air.

"Er, don't you think you should give it to someone else…?" Kiwi asked.

"Yeah, every time you mess with something, you end up losing it!" Shokufeh stated, "So hand it to Mat."

"Er, why do you guys trust me? HELLO!! Rand and I are alike!! We have the same personalities and everything but our hair color is different!!" Mat stated.

"…He's right." Orli admitted.

"Yeah. So leave it to you, Orli!!" Kiwi shouted happily.

"Okay then. Leave it to me!" she replied, snatching the bangle away from Rand and laughing madly.

The others looked at her blankly.

"Perhaps we should just walk away…?" Rand asked.

"Good idea!!" Mat exclaimed, though running ahead and encountering a Mu. "AHHH!! BAD IDEA!!"

Orli appeared in front of him and pushed the bangle in front of the Mu's face. "HAH! WE HAVE CHARM BANGLE!! FOLLOW THE RULES AND LEAVE US ALONE!!"

The Mu blinked a bit and glared, eating the bangle. 

"Er, is that illegal?" Shokufeh asked.

"FORGET IT! LET'S JUST GO BEFORE WE DIE!!!" Kiwi exclaimed.

Everyone but Rand ran away and he stared at the Mu, who was growling at him and bit him in the arm.

"AHHHH!!! IT BURNS!!!" Rand exclaimed, waving his arm around and hoping the Mu would get off.

"YOU IDIOT!!! DIDN'T YOU HEAR US WHEN WE SAID RUN AWAY!?" Orli called out.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!!!!" he cried.

"WEAK!!" a person rung out, slashing the Mu in it's side and it disintegrated in the wind.

"WAAAA!!! MOMMY!!! A BAD GUY!!!" Rand exclaimed.

"Hey!! My big brother came!!" Orli shouted happily.

The guy with red hair smirked as his teeth shimmered. "Hey little sis. What's going on?"

"Hey, Reno. Finished your job with the Turks today yet?" Mat asked.

He nodded. "For the day, yeah. Why are you guys out in the fields? It's too dangerous."

"We're looking for Ayumi. She… disappeared, looking for her parents."

"Hm. Daughter of the thief Zidane Tribal? This oughta be interesting."

"You're coming with us?" Rand asked, still holding his arm.

Reno nodded. "Got a problem with that? Besides, I don't want to be responsible if my sister dies, without me accompanying her. Catch my drift?"

They all blinked except for Orli, who turned bright red like her hair.

"I feel so totally loved…" Orli whined softly.

Well now that they have Reno in their party, it shouldn't be a problem… right?

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Whoo-hoo!! That was long wasn't it!? Lol. Well I totally hope you guys liked this chapter. I need to update Tuesday Morning now. Well, stay turned for more when I feel like updating!! Lol. See ya guys!!

__

p.s. I bet Dani boi could never update 3 times in a row, am I right Daniel!? Lol.

**__**

~ Aiko-sama


	13. Memories

Hey all!! Sorry for taking a long time on this but here's the chapter hope you like it ^_^

~*~*~*~

Chapter 13

__

Memories

~*~*~*~

Ayumi was asleep in her uncle's arm as him, Yuffie, and Ian were walking beside him. He smiled as he looked at the sleeping genome. _What a strong girl… She'll never give up until she finds her parents. Zidane taught her well._ he thought, stopping with the others as they reached the South Gate.

"It's so pretty!!" Yuffie exclaimed happily.

Ian nodded. "I've never seen the south gate, but I heard that it was marvelous!!"

"Come on, her uncle's waiting for her." Cloud stated, kissing the blonde-haired genome softly on the cheek.

Ayumi smiled while she was sleeping.

"Yeah. He's big-time worried." Yuffie said, running up ahead towards a little city that was built beside the gate.

Cloud nodded and walked ahead with her.

Ian just smiled and followed after him.

__

Pretty soon Ayumi will see her parents again… I hope.

~*~*~*~

"So Reno, you don't by any chance have a charm bangle do you?" Rand asked while the group were on their way to the South Gate.

Reno raised a brow. "Why would I? I _love_ to kill… You gotta problem with that?" 

Orli snickered while Rand looked at him blankly and shook his head rapidly.

Shokufeh sighed and saw Kiwi receiving a piggyback ride from Andrew. She noticed that Mat was quiet for hours, his hands resting behind his head. His blue hues were a bit dazed.

"What's up with you, Mat? You haven't been talking…" she said with worry in her dark eyes.

"…Hmm? Oh, I'm okay. Just thinking." he stated, looking to the ground and closing his eyes.

"Thinkin' about _Ayumi_?" Rand exclaimed teasingly, though gasping for breath when his brother choked him to death.

"ONE WORD BOUT HER AGAIN AND I'LL CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR OWN TAIL!!" 

Rand nodded weakly and inhaled for sweet oxygen when he released him. _Since when do you get all emotional about Ayumi?_

__

I don't, I'm just worried about her, she's like a sister to me… or more than that. But we're not going out!! She'd kill me if I said that. he thought back to him, knowing what Ayumi would say.

'_Ewwww!! You jerk!! Why would I wanna go out with you!? Even though you're kinda cute since you're our punk leader an all, we're still like brother and sister!! NOTHING ELSE YOU GOT THAT!!!!!!_

"Here they go… starting their mind conversations… geez, we're here with you y'know!!" Shokufeh exclaimed, running ahead angrily.

"I have a house near South Gate. You guys can chill there." Reno stated kindly, walking away with Orli.

Mat and Rand both looked to the ground then caught up to the others. Reno's house did look pretty comfy. It had about 7 rooms and one of the rooms was a entertainment room. The others were either bedrooms or bathrooms.

"If you need me, I'm in a meeting with the Turks in the entertainment room." Reno stated, walking in a room and closing the door.

Orli faced Mat, putting her hands behind her head. "Wanna call it a day?"

Mat nodded. "Yeah, you guys get some rest, we'll continue on tomorrow."

Shokufeh walked next to Orli. "Us girls are getting our _own_ rooms!! NO PEEKING OR ANYTHING!!"

A sweat drop appeared on both Mat and Rand's head as the girls took off in their room.

"Ahhh, I'm taking Andrew with me!! ^_^" Kiwi said, dragging the sleeping Andrew to their room.

Mat faced Rand with a sour look. "Oh, great, I've always wanted to sleep with a retard…" he stated sarcastically.

Rand's eye lit up. "REALLY!?"

Mat glared, running in the last room. "NO! YOU TAKE THE BATHROOM!!"

Rand glared. "NO HEY WAIT!!! DAMN!!" he shouted as Mat slammed the door in his face.

"Hehehehehe…" 

~*~*~*~

Mat yawned as he laid on his bed after letting Rand in since he was whining too much about the dark. Besides, he knew that Reno would give it to both of them big-time.

Not too long ago he drifted off to sleep surprisingly during Rand's snoring.

~*~*~*~

__

Mat appeared in a weird factory full of machines and genomes. He looked around the structure and gasped as all the genomes went right through him, as if he was a ghost.

He then ignored that fact and went towards the genome-infested city. He came across a room and gasped when a certain girl walked right passed him and towards a familiar man's throne.

Ayumi!! What are you doing here?? He tried to say but it was only ignored by her.

The chair before her turned, revealing a nasty man with only bits and pieces of hair in the front of his face. He grinned, standing up from his throne and walking towards her.

Are you ready? The gothic-like man asked her.

Her bangs slightly hid her eyes as she nodded. Ayumi then turned around and fell to her knees, closing her eyes.

Mat blinked. What the hell is going on?

The man now had a long sword in his hand as his grin still lingered. The sword rose up and the edge of it was now poking Ayumi's back. 

With a scream of pain as the sword thrust into her, she fell to the ground, motionless.

AYUMI!!!! WHY YOU SON OF A BASTARD!!!!! Mat exclaimed, but then gasped as a bright light appeared.

~*~*~*~

"GAH!!" Mat screamed as a pool of water charged at his face, glaring a a familiar genome twin.

"Will you please stop SHOUTING!! I'm trying to sleep here!!" Rand exclaimed, throwing the pail away.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT YOUR SNORING!!!!!!!!!!!" Mat exclaimed.

Rand blinked and shrugged, going back to bed.

__

Silly head… Mat thought, smiling and going back to bed.

__

…But what's up with me dreaming about Ayumi dying…?

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: _YEAH!! FINALLY FINISHED!! Lol. I'm sorry it's all short and everything -.- and I promise to get another chapter up, but I really need to work on my sequel to Tuesday Morning. See ya later!! ^_^_

**__**

~ Aiko-sama


	14. Memories II

Hey guys!!! Sorry for coming back late -- but here's a new chapter!! Enjoy

Chapter 14

__

Our Memories Together

Mat and Rand finally got up after having a few more hours of rest and found everyone in the living room of Reno's house.

"Well, we ready to continue on?" Orli asked, making sure they had all there belongings----even though it wasn't much.

"YEAH!! LET'S FIND AYUMI!!" Kiwi exclaimed, on Andrew's back, slightly torturing him by pulling his hair.

Every time she pulled his hair, the more times he'd twitch his eye.

"Urgh…" he muttered.

Then everyone found Mat deep in thought, having his arms folded.

"Hey Mat, what's going on man? Didn't get enough sleep?" Orli asked, patting her bud on the back.

Rand blushed.

"I'm fine, really." he replied, walking ahead and not noticing the looks of worry on his friends faces.

"Maybe he's mad cuz I ate all his potato chips at lunch the other day." Rand said, receiving a few glares from his friends.

"Shut _up_, Rand." Shokufeh shouted, turning her head to where Mat left and walked away, followed by the others.

"What'd I say?" he scratched his head.

"Ayumi!!" Regent cid called out from his throne, noticing a girl with long blonde hair come in.

"Great Uncle Cid!!" Ayumi exclaimed, running up to the regent and hugging him.

"W-what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" he asked, appalled.

__

Great Uncle Cid is always behind when it comes to the current news… she thought. "They died…"

"Y-you came here by yourself!?" Cid exclaimed, putting his hands (he's human you guys T.T lol) on her shoulders.

"No. Uncle Cloud and Aunt Yuffie came with me." she assured.

"Thank goodness… I don't want my second niece to die among these…fiend-infested continents… it's too dangerous, Ayumi."

She rolled her eyes. _My family members except Dad and Uncle Cloud are always worried about me. They think of me as a weakling!!_

"Yes sir…" she muttered sourly.

"She said she was with me, Cid." Cloud said, appearing next to her.

"And I am grateful to hear that, son. But don't let her wander around by herself. Ayumi, we're sure to find your parents, right now just go to your room. You will stay with us."

She stepped forward, eyes aflame and glaring at her Great Uncle. "Look, I've traveled night and day to find my mom and dad, I won't give up looking for them. Please uncle, I'm 17. Even if you will try to stop me, I'll prevail."

They both looked at her with wide eyes, as if they couldn't understand a single word she threw at them.

With that, she walked away and took back her daggers, but gasped as a million soldiers blocked her way, attaching their spears together in attempt to make her give up.

She turned to her Regent, who now walked towards her along with Cloud.

His concerned frown turned into a smile. "At least get some rest! We can afford a bed for you, my dear."

She smiled happily, hugging the regent. "Thanks a lot. Oh, I also have a friend with me. Can he…?"

"Oh, of course. Now run along, it's almost time for dinner." he stated, going back to his throne.

She quickly ran back to the grand castle's entrance and saw Ian, staring at a statue. She squinted her eyes to see what he was doing and she realized he was trying to pose like the knight on the horse, proudly riding up his dagger.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

This startled him and he laughed nervously. "N-nothing! I'm just trying to act like a _real_ lady's 'knight in shining armor' y'know?"

"…Don't do that. Just be yourself, that'll be good enough for me. My brothers, Mat and Rand taught me that."

He shrieked. "Those are your _brothers_?!"

"Well, not really. I just grew up with 'em, along with Orli. It's thanks to them that I'm what I am right now." she stated.

"I see. Well, what are we going to do now?"

"My uncle gave a beds so we can stay the night. Our next destination is going to be Conde Petie." she replied, smiling and turning to where a couple of guards appeared.

"Miss Ayumi, your room is ready. Will you be staying the night now?" the guard asked, smiling.

Ayumi nodded and her eye twitched. She never liked anybody calling her 'miss'.

"Lets go get some rest." she ordered. He nodded and followed her to the guest's room.

A shiny teeth-filled grin appeared in the dark. "Ah, yes… She finally made it. Everything's going according to plan. Don't worry I will bring you to your parents, little girl."

A strange creature with one eye appeared behind him. "Preparations are complete, master." it said with a cackling voice.

"Great. Release them." the figure, who appeared to be a boy with spiky, long blue hair in a bandana, and green eyes.

"I finally found you, Ayumi…"

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Heya heya!!! Finally updated!! Lol. Well, I updated my sites so you guys can check it out and I hope you enjoyed this!! Thanks for making my reviews 50!! Lol!! Bye!!

**__**

Aiko-sama


	15. Unexpected Visitor

Hey all!! Here's another one and thankies to Daniel for the 50th review!! Thanks dude!!

Chapter 15

Unexpected Visitor

Ayumi and Ian walked to the guest's room and saw the room decorated beautifully with flowers and curtains. It also had a sweet scent. Ayumi looked in disgust.

She hated the color pink, it made her stomach feel queasy. She made a disgusted face and Ian laughed a bit but looked at her blankly when she gave him an evil glare.

Sighing, she went to the dresser that was next to them and looked in the mirror. He went behind her and breathed on her neck.

She blushed a bit, smiling widely. "Ummmm, Ian? What're you doing?"

He replied be giving her a soft hug from behind and rocking her left and right slowly. Ayumi closed her eyes and turned to him. Their lips were about to meet, but they were apart when someone opened the door.

"Well, long time no see Ayumi!!" an old man with rusted armor shouted, walking inside and filling the room with all kinds of clanking sounds.

"Er, what do you want?" she said coldly, folding her arms.

"That's a nice hello… Remember me?" the man said, putting his hands behind his back and smiling. Other soldiers were now behind him.

__

Why the hell are they here in Lindblum when they have to do patrol duties in Alexandria? she thought, raising a brow. "Yeah, good seeing you again, Rust-a-lot."

A sweat drop appeared on his head, "Hmph you have the attitude of your nuisance you call a father!!"

She went up to him, grabbing the collar of the shirt he had under his armor. "Listen here, RUSTY, talk about my dad again, I'll feed you to the _Ozma_ hey Dan!! DID YOU BEAT HIM YET??? Hehehehehe…" she said lethally.

Steiner gulped. "Y-yes ma'am!!" him and his companions left afterwards, with their tail between their legs HAHAHAH! I LUV THAT QUOTE!! -;;;

Ian sighed. "You're so scary when you're mad, but then again, you're so cute when you're mad."

"Got that trait from my mother." she added. "Though, I'm sorry they busted in like that, I have such a dramatic family…"

She was about to say something else while she walked closer to him, but Ian placed a finger on her mouth. He could sense that she was going to talk really fast anyways.

Ayumi blushed a bit and smiled, removing his finger and their lips finally met. She felt a tingling sensation inside herself, but it was filled with so much comfort and love.

They both parted away slowly, opened their eyes and staring at each other.

"That was my first real kiss…" Ayumi replied softly.

"Yeah, mine too." he said, the same tone as her voice.

Ayumi giggled at that and he blushed madly.

"Gah! Leave me alone!!" he replied, clearing his throat and wore a devilish grin on his face. While she was still laughing, he moved his fingers through her hips, starting to tickle her. She tried pushing him away, but they ended up falling on the floor.

Their eyes were wide when they faces were so close. Ayumi blinked two times, before he did the same.

He then grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. She was stunned as he picked her up and went up the stairs.

Giving into her heart, she carelessly without worry kissed him back as they were now on top of the bed.

A/N: ULP!! Forgive me gutterous mind. . but hey, don't _you_ guys have gutterous minds too!? T.T lol. ANYWAYS!! -

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!" Kiwi exclaimed, still on Andrew's back, looking ahead.

"Awww, you said that a few hours ago…" Rand moaned, plopping to the floor. "MAN!! WE HAVE TO STOP!! IF I TAKE ONE MORE STEP, I'M GOING BACK HOME!!"

"How can you do that? Without us you'll just run into enemy's and be their dinner!!" Orli stated.

A sweat drop appeared on Rand's head, his face glaring at Orli. "Leave me alone…"

Everyone fell anime style.

"URGH, YOU'RE SUCH A GIVER-UPPER!!" Mat exclaimed. He was in the mood to fight someone, so he chose his brother.

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!!"

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE THEN!?"

"…GUTS!!"

Rand didn't reply. Mat rolled his eyes. This caused the girls (and Andrew) to do the same, walking ahead without them.

"The complain too much…" Orli sighed.

"Maybe it's cuz of the weather?" Shokufeh asked.

"Nope. They _always_ act like this."

They both sighed.

"You feeling okay, Kiwi?" Andrew asked, only to be ignored.

"…Kiwi?" he asked.

"ZZZZZZZ…" she replied finally.

"Oh, poor thing she's sleep." Orli said, patting Kiwi's shoulder softly.

"Maybe cuz THESE TWO ARE BORING!!!" Shokufeh exclaimed, pointing to the fighting twins.

They stopped, staring at her blankly. "What'd you say?" they asked.

Shokufeh shook her head, smiling kindly. "Nothing!!" she sang.

"…Oh." was there reply before continuing fighting.

Just then, an airship came flying towards them, making the two twins get off each other and run away.

"AHHHH!! MY TIME TO DIE CAN'T BE TODAY!! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!!" Rand exclaimed, seeing Mat nod in agreement.

A man stood outside the ship, staring at the kids.

"What are you doing out here!? Don't you have an airship!?" he exclaimed to Mat, who stared at him and smiled widely, realizing who it was.

"UNCLE SQUALL!!" he exclaimed, seeing the man jump off and land on his feet. Mat ran to him, having tears come out from his eyes since the wind was blowing hard at him.

He hugged his uncle and started squeezing him.

"URGH, THAT'S ENOUGH!! Why are you out here??" he asked.

"Um, I left my airship at home?"

Everyone fell over.

"You IDIOT!! You had an airship all along!?" Shokufeh said angrily, bout to charge at him, "Squall, can I hurt him?"

"I'll give you guys a ride. Come on." he said, ignoring Shokufeh's request even though he didn't care that much about his nephew.

"SWEET!! LETS BOARD ON THE RAGNAROK!" Orion exclaimed happily, running ahead with Mat.

"Let's go, Shokufeh, Andrew." Orli said to both of her friends, they both nodded and followed her.

Andrew stopped though and decided to carry Kiwi with his hands since he now couldn't feel his back. He smiled at her sleeping form. She looked more beautiful when she was sleeping peacefully.

"Phew, you're getting a little bit heavy aren't you? S'okay though, I'll protect you, silly." he said to her, though knowing she wouldn't reply back. He picked her up and made his way inside the airship, smiling at Kiwi's reply.

"I love you…"

Andrew softly kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

Mat appeared, leaning on the wall and hearing Andrew and Kiwi's conversation.

Those three words, kept on repeating in his head.

"Why don't you tell me that once in a while?" a voice said, on the other side of the wall.

He was startled and saw Avril there, in the same position he was in, her arms folded.

Mat smiled though, grabbing her by the waist and winked. "I love you, baby!!"

They then kissed, not knowing that Orli and Shokufeh were behind them. They started a mind conversation.

__

You should know what Ayumi would say at this time? Orli asked Shokufeh.

__

Ummm, 'ROMANCE IS SO WONDERFUL!!!'? that it? she asked back.

Orli nodded in agreement.

__

If you girls don't get away from us, I'll have my uncle make you go overboard!! Mat warned, also ending their mind conversation as they ran in fear.

__

Hehehe I'm good… he thought.

__

At kissing you mean Avril thought back, startling him.

"AH! YOU'RE SO NOSY!!" Mat exclaimed, not knowing she could also read their mind conversations.

"Now go get me some food before I ask your uncle to send you overboard." she stated seriously.

"Y-YES MA'AM!" he exclaimed, running away.

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Hehehehe wasn't this better than the previous one?! I agree totally. That one was dumb -- but I'll try to continue soon, right now I really want to work on my sequel. See you guys!! Please review!!

**__**

Aiko-sama


	16. So Close, Yet So Far

HEY ALL!! Lol. I'm finally free from my restriction!! Sad I was only grounded for 3 days though 0.0 lol. Well, enjoy this chapter!! It's ACTION-PACKED!! Lol.

Chapter 16

__

So Close, Yet So Far

Ian shot open one eye and stirred a bit, noting Ayumi sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled weakly and scratched his head, carefully retrieving his left arm back while getting out the bed Dun worry he has boxers on lol . He looked out the window and realized it was night time.

He gazed at the stars that looked like little flames, shining happily in the sky. Then he felt a strange aura behind him. A shadow was behind him.

"Such a beautiful place has to be infested with my monsters… a pity isn't it?" the figure said, startling Ian as he turned around and glared at him.

"Who are you?" Ian asked maliciously.

"What a beautiful figure…" the figure said, walking towards Ayumi who was sleeping peacefully, not knowing what was going on. The figure gently brought a hand to Ayumi's hair and petted it.

"It's a shame that Zidane's girl seeks death…"

"WHAT!? Ayumi doesn't seek death! You're lying!!" Ian spat out.

The unknown person walked up to him, snickering. "Still a child I see… Poor thing you don't accept the truth huh?" Taking off the figure's hood, the figure appeared to be a young girl, which was the same age as both Ayumi and Ian.

She had short black hair which was mixed with purple and dark violet eyes were locked on to Ian's. She walked closer to Ian as he stepped back and she grabbed him by the chin and kissed him.

His eyebrows shot up as he stared at her. Their lips parted and she whispered, "Tonight, this will be the last time you will talk to Ayumi. My monsters will attack when the moon is full." and then disappeared.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ian screamed, outraged. He grabbed things and threw them around, trying to look for the mysterious girl. "DAMN IT!!!"

This woke Ayumi up and she smiled, her eyes half opened. "What's wrong?" she asked tiredly, walking up to him Don't worry under her clothes she wears an extra shirt and shorts!! lol, hugging him from behind.

He stood silently, looking at the wall blankly. After finishing hugging each other, he responded, "U-um, I think I lost the wedding ring I was suppose to give you!! Y'know, like, when we're older." he lied.

She giggled, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Oh, Ian… I love you. I don't care if you lost that 25 cent ring."

He laughed nervously, "How did you know that I got it from a 25 cent machine?" this caused her to laugh again as she gave him a kiss and a hug.

Ian frowned momentarily since she was most of the time looking away. _The last time I'll see her? What's going on? _ he thought, though smiling again when she looked at him.

"Man, I can't go back to sleep. Hey, where are you goin' Ian?" Ayumi asked, realizing Ian starting to walk out the guest room.

He ignored her, now running to the Regent's throne He's already dressed -;;;. He has to tell him what just happened. _Who was that girl?_

"We're finally in Lindblum!!" Squall stated, seeing the grand castle in front of them.

"FINALLY!!" Kiwi exclaimed happily. "I was about to get motion sickness… --"

Rand nodded in understanding. He felt the same way too as he rubbed his queasy stomach.

__

We're coming Ayumi, don't worry. Mat thought, staring at the castle as they flew closer to it, and inside the gate.

"Wow! Look!!" Shokufeh exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

Everyone stared at her, then the object that she was pointing at.

"WOW! A red, full moon! It's so pretty!!" Kiwi shouted, jumping eagerly.

"Something's not right…" Orli stated. "I feel a strange aura about that moon… I've never seen it before."

"W-what's going on?" Avril asked, grabbing Mat's arm.

He ignored her question and smiled to her. "Avril, say close to me alright?"

Shivering, she accepted his request and squeezed his arm Awwwww!! Lol. -winks at Daniel-. She was really scared, and all of a sudden, a cold air blew in front of them.

"LOOK OUT!!" Squall exclaimed to his nephew, charging at a wolf with his gunblade. He sliced the animal in two right before it could take a chunk at Mat's arm, while he was in front of Avril, protecting her.

"What's going on!?" Shokufeh exclaimed.

Orli looked to the town, her eyes widening. Her ears could hear cries from the distances. Mat looked to her, "What's wrong!?"

"People… they're being attacked!!" she stated. With no minute to spare, she jumped off the deck of the ship, closing her eyes.

"ORLI!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Mat screamed.

"FIND AYUMI!! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE TOWNSPEOPLE!!" she shouted before disappearing.

"I'm going to help her. Please find Ayumi fast." Shokufeh stated, jumping from one building to another so she could reach the bottom.

Orli noted her friend beside her and smirked. "Let's find some weapons, we're near a synthesis store and a regular weapons store."

Her friend nodded and they charged at both of the stores. They were armed with weapons and armor afterwards, glaring at the location where people were running out from.

"It's show time, kiddies!!!" Orli exclaimed.

Ayumi stood in the guest room, staring down at the window. Ian came in and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he softly rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Promise to stay here for a bit? It'll be okay, I promise." he whispered.

"What's going on?" she asked before she could reply to his question.

"…You don't have to worry about it." he whispered again, kissing her, then leaving.

Ayumi glared at the ground. _Why am I still here!? I should be looking for my parents!!_ she thought, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on, also grabbing the daggers that were use of her father.

"Time to get busy!!" she shouted, slowly opening the window and jumping out with genome speed. She finally arrived at the trolley station and realized that millions of soldiers were using it.

"Oh, God DAMN IT!!" she shouted, but saw the wires that the pulley was flying through. She smirked.

"SURFS UP!!" she screamed eagerly, jumping onto the wires and sliding through with ease, until she reach the business district.

"Wow, who knew that Tarzan was having _that_ much fun with the vines??" she laughed, though displayed a serious look when an old man hurried over to her with his crane.

"M-miss Ayumi---please help us!! Monsters… EVERYWHERE!" and those appeared to be his last words before he fell to the ground.

"…" she examined him for a bit and took his money, along with blades that could be attached to the handle of her daggers.

"See ya later, old man." she said silently, walking down the stairs that led to the city.

"AYUMI!!" Mat screamed, kick opening the door to the Guest's room, but saw only nothing but the window open, it's curtains being swayed by the wind softly.

"WHAT---WHERE IS SHE!?" Ian exclaimed, throwing things around, looking for her.

"Er, don't you think the window being open can answer your question…?" Rand and Mat replied sarcastically, Avril nodding knowingly as she was clinging to Mat's arm.

"…Right…" was Ian's answer as he ran towards the window and looked around.

"How can Ayumi _love_ that guy?" Rand whispered.

"Seriously…" Mat said, his face a bit dull (--).

"Let's check the town!!" Avril shouted, smiling when Mat and Rand nodded.

The three ran down the halls and to the trolleys, quickly getting in to find their genome friend and end this war once and for all…

"AHHH!! WE'RE SURROUNDED!!!" Shokufeh exclaimed, noting all the wolf-like creatures cornering them. "I changed my mind, LET'S GO HOME!!"

Orli just growled at the creatures and quickly dodged one's attack and kicked it right in the jaw, but only missed and provoked the others to attack the two innocent girls at the same time.

But before that happened, time stopped and the monsters were forcefully pulled back by strong energy in front of Orli and Shokufeh. Shokufeh and Orli were now covering their eyes before the light that shined in front of them.

The figure turned and made the bright light disappear a little bit. She was covered in fur and held two daggers, flicking the hair that covered her left eye.

"Miss me?" the girl said, smirking.

Shokufeh and Orli now opened there eyes and smiled happily because 1) They saw their friend again and 2) The creatures were now fleeing because of the light that now surrounded the city.

"FINALLY!!" Orli exclaimed, squeezing Ayumi tight along with Shokufeh. "WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!"

"GUYS!!" Kiwi exclaimed, followed by Andrew, Mat, Rand, and Avril.

"AYUMI!!!" Mat screamed, running up to her and hugging her tight after Orli and Shokufeh gave them space.

"M-Mat!!" Ayumi choked out. He glared at her, grabbing her hand.

"Now young lady, we will go home and you're grounded for a month!!"

"But big brother---!!"

"NO EXCUSES!!" Mat screamed, not caring that all the people in the town staring at him and Ayumi blankly. (o.O;;;) "YOU'RE A DISGRACE IN OUR PUNK FAMILY!! AS YOUR LEADER, I WILL PUNISH YOU!! YOU NEVER EVEN GOT TO HEAR MY SONG THAT DAY YOU LEFT!! (;;)"

"…Hehehehe." she couldn't help but laugh when she saw his face turning beet red and he looked angry.

She squeezed his hand, letting him know that it was good to be with him again. But before they could leave in peace, Kiwi shrieked as she saw something fly in the air. This caught Ayumi and Mat's attention as they turned and the figure captured Ayumi, Kiwi and Avril, then disappeared.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Mat and Andrew yelled, running in the distance.

"YOU GUYS!! WAIT!!" Orli shouted.

"Orli!!" Shokufeh exclaimed, her eyes widening. First, Orli looked to Shokufeh who looked in the air.

She blinked and also looked up. She cupped her hands over her mouth. The clouds in the sky now started to dissipate, and the sky turned purple.

__

Now… this world is mine! a voice from the sky shouted.

Then everything, the townspeople, the whole city, disappeared, leaving only Orli, Shokufeh, Andrew, Mat, and Rand behind… in the darkness. They all of a sudden, inhaled a poisoned gas and passed out.

__

Who can we depend on now to save Ayumi…?

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Heehee, only a few chapters left!! What's gonna happen? YOU'RE GONNA HAFTA FIND OUT LATER!!! Lol. Well see you guys later!!

**__**

Aiko-sama


	17. How it All Started: Part I

Hey you guys!!! Nothing much to say but here's the chapter. Hope you like

To ?: Sorry didn't reply to your question earlier, but I'm guessing that ur a newbie. I have a old account named The True Fire Goddess and there's a story called True Love in there. My character Chun falls in love with Zidane and they haves kids and well… this is what happens. Sorry for the confusion!!

Chapter 17

__

How it all started: Part I

"Ayu…m…i…" Mat groaned as he inhaled the poisonous gas that filled the dark room. Everyone else were on the ground, eyes closed, and motionless.

Flashback

Mat's P.O.V.

__

Rand and I were sitting in the van. Our dad was driving the car and our mother was in the passenger's side, reading a map. It was snowing like hell outside, and we didn't want our tails to be frozen. Rand and I are genomes.

"Hey Mat, got anything in mind for fun?" my brother asked, looking distraught when I grinned evilly.

"Wanna play Throw-Rand-Out-The-Window? Sounds like fun doesn't it?" I laughed aloud when I saw him shaking in fear.

All of a sudden, our dad jammed on the breaks, making Rand and I jerk forward and crash out heads into the driver and passenger's seat.

"Who is that??" our mom called out, looking out the window and seeing two kids slowly walk in the snow. One of them was carrying a little infant.

"I'll go see…" our Dad replied, hurrying out the van and our heads on the window, staring at the strange kids. They looked younger than us.

Our dad was talking to them for a while and I noted that one of them was a girl. The one that was carrying the little infant. She looked a little cute, but I saw her crying. Finally, we saw our dad pick the three children up and brought them in the van.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" our mom asked to the girl who had blonde hair. The girl's eyes which were clear, shiny emerald, looked up to our mom. The eyes were filled with worry, sorrow, innocence…

She looked back down without replying, holding on to the infant, which I found out that the little baby was the girl's baby brother. The second boy seemed to be her little brother as well.

Our eyes met but she turned away and blushed, her eyes still releasing watery sorrow. We stopped near a limo that was leaning again a broken tree, and saw two doors open.

I wanted to go outside, but our mother told us to stay here as her and our dad got out. Rand and I looked out the window, eyes wide when we saw the inside of the limo in the front side.

There was nothing but blood on the seat and on the windows. I gasped as our dad slid through the snow which was below the limo and heard him shout, "LINDA!! CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!"

I looked back at the girl and I saw her rub the sleeping baby's back. Her other hand was rubbing the other boy's shoulder.

"Hi." I heard Rand call out softly to her.

She didn't reply, she just shut her eyes and shut them tight.

"Um, are you ok?" I said, catching her attention. Her eyes sparkled in the car's light and her mouth was gapping a little.

"M-my… parents… are dead…" were the words she spoke, then breaking down to tears once again.

Rand and I looked to each other with worried eyes, then turned back to her. I removed my seat belt and sat close to her, placing my right hand over her shoulder. God, she was cold…

Her face slowly turned pale as she busted into more tears. I could only hug her tightly and the song 'Flying Home' by Chantal Kreviazuk was humming in my head.

****

If you've seen the love that's in her eyes then everything is good…

We saw red, blue, and white lights flash in front of us, a lot of men rushing out and carrying two gurneys and rushing down the snow. The little girl rushed out the car and we ran after her.

"Mommy!!!!" she screamed, seeing a covered body on one of the gurney's… motionless.

Take care of Ai, Ayumi… He'll protect you.

****

And if you know the way she felt inside, she's flying where she should…

Large tears left her face as she saw another gurney take away anther lifeless body.

"D-daddy!!!" she screamed once again, seeing a hand hanging from the gurney. She realized that it was her father's hand. She grabbed it and rubbed it against her cheek, but one of the people pulled her away and turned.

The ambulance truck drove away and her eyes were locked on to it, reaching her hands out wide.

"COME BACK TO ME!!!!" she wailed, her arms still reaching out. Then finally, the truck disappeared into the snow… making her wail louder.

****

I'd never believe we'd ever live to see and angel being born and flying home…

"What can we do with her? It'd be cruel to leave her and her brothers here…" I heard our mother say to one of the ambulance who held the girl who struggled to get away from him.

"I think I knew her parents… she lives in a mansion. She can return home. It's not too far." the ambulance replied, putting the little girl down.

"Okay." our mom nodded.

"But sweetheart, what if they're not home?" our dad replied worriedly. He then bent down to the little girl. "Do you know where you live?"

The girl sniffed a few times and shook her head, eyes filled with worry.

"Then we have nothing better to do then to take her home with us. What is your name sweetheart?" my mom said, softly patting the girls hair.

"A…yu…mi… it's Ayumi." she stuttered.

****

That's how I met her…

"Ummm, hey Mat, what are you doing?" Ayumi asked, seeing me outside, playing with my rock guitar.

"I'm practicing for my band. I'm a punk." I stated, concentrating more on my guitar.

She looked at me funny. "What's a… punk?"

I sighed. "You don't know? It's like, a guy that wears baggy clothes and always skateboards. Us guys have a lot of enemies…"

She blinked a few times. "Enemies?"

I turned to her in fear. "They're called preps. Snobby, disrespecting bastards, they are."

"OOOOO…" she blurted out. "Hey, how bout I join your group? I'll be the first girly punk in history!!!"

"Um, someone took your place babe." I stated. "She's my best friend. Name's Nikki."

Ayumi stomped her foot. "OOOOOOH POOPIE!!" she whined.

"You can be third though!!" I offered, but I started laughing nervously when I saw her glare.

"WHO'S SECOND!?" she roared.

"Umm, another best friend. Name's Shokufeh." I explained.

Ayumi fell over.

"AWWWWWWWWW!? Then I'm your sister!!! You HAFTA put me in first!!!" she threatened, one foot stepping back.

"…Fine!! Sheesh, you know that tiger of yours doesn't get along with me too well. But she's been crushing on MY dog!!!"

Ayumi blushed, sighing happily. "Romance is so wonderful!! RedXIII and Ai make a ca-yute couple don't you think??"

My eye twitched a few times. "Grrrr, as long as you don't do anything stupid… you can join…"

She beamed happily, hugging me and almost crushing my ribs. "THANK YOUUUUU!!!!" then kissed me on the cheek. "I love you big brother!!" then ran.

I groaned and fell over.

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Awwwww well just a few things on how she met Mat, next up will be Rand, Orli, Kiwi and Andrew, and Ian. These will appear before the final chapter, which is the final battle. See ya later ya'll!!

p.s. I guess you can say Ian disappeared along with Lindblum itself. You'll see when I update the rest.

****

Aiko-sama


	18. How it All Started: Part II

Hey all!! Here's another one and I hope you guys like this one, it's hilarious!! XD and a little sad…

Chapter 18

__

How it all Started: Part II

"so… h-hungry…" Rand whined in his sleep. They all were still in the poisonous room, each having their own nightmares.

(Flashback)

__

Rand's P.O.V.

"HOLY CRAP! We still have the turkey from last month!!" I exclaimed aloud, scanning through the fridge and grabbing all kinds of junk, then throwing them towards the other junk that was on my plates.

I didn't recognize Ayumi coming in, but I received pain on my head as I banged my head on the fridge's ceiling while she shouted my name.

"HI RAND!! WHATCHA DOIN'!!!" she exclaimed happily.

"URGH…" I muttered, rubbing my sore head. She giggled at me, which made me give her a deadly glare.

…But she ignored it. "So whatcha doin'? Are you cleaning out the fridge?"

I made an evil smirk as I turned to her and hugged her. "Ahh, my sweet little sister! Yes, I am cleaning out the fridge. Wanna help?" I said kindly, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Sure!!"

"Okay, just take this food and put it in my room… I'll teach you all about food." I patted her back and in an instant, she grabbed the food without being caught and ran to my room, the speed like a cheetah.

I followed her, not noticing my brother came in from the other side, looking in the fridge.

"WHERE ARE MY TWINKIES!?" he exclaimed aloud.

I shrieked at his shouted, running in my room and locking it.

"What now brother Rand?" Ayumi asked patiently, sitting on the floor, next to the food.

I sighed and turned to her. "Well now, the basics of food!" I started, sitting in front of her and real close to the food.

"Food is the important source in the whole world!!" I explained, grabbing a slice of chocolate cake and biting into it.

Ayumi nodded in understandment.

"You can't live without it." then I took a few packs of chips and I quickly devoured them, throwing the bags somewhere else.

She nodded again.

"Be sure to have a house full of food, cause you'll always end up getting hungry… then you'll starve to death!!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around and eating a line of sausage.

Ayumi looked at my wide-eyed. I guess she was frightened at that last statement.

"And…" I began, about to stuff a Twinkie in my mouth, but my door fell to the floor, revealing Mat with his leg high.

"TOUCH THAT TWINKIE AND I'LL BEAT YOU ALL THE WAY TO JAPAN!!!" he exclaimed, his eyes aflame.

I looked at him wide-eyed, then glared at him. "I _already_ touched the Twinkie, and we're _already_ in Japan!!"

He looked at my, dumbfounded. "…Oh. DIE!!!!!"

I shrieked like a little girl when he tackled me and we started fighting for the food.

He smirked at Ayumi, punching me in the face. "Wanna learn how to fight Ayumi?"

I saw her grin. "I already know!! WANNA SEE???" she exclaimed, charging at both of us and kicking us in the face in mid-air.

"AHHHH!!! RUN AWAY!!!" We both screamed, running out my room and sliding down the stair's rail and heading outside.

We heard her shrill whistle as she screamed, "C'MON AI!!!"

__

Dear God… not that tiger!! Now we're both gonna die!! I thought regretfully.

"THIS IS EMBARRASSING!! WE'RE GETTING BULLIED BY A GIRL THAT'S A YEAR YOUNGER THAN US!! WHY IS LIFE TREATING US SO BAD!?"

"Ohhh man… I'm hungry…" I groaned, noting Mat's glare.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK OF FOOD AT THIS TIME!? HOGGER!!!" he shouted, running ahead, then leaving me.

"KYA!!!!!!!!" I heard Ayumi screamed, then feeling a pain on my back. I fell to the ground, and rolled forward a few times, then landing flat on my face.

I struggled to get up but I finally did and saw her disappointed look.

"What's wrong? Didn't get enough?" I asked.

"No. I didn't know you and brother Mat were such weaklings!!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

A sweat drop appeared in my head as he turned away, in a direction where a cross was seen.

"Hey Rand, what's that?" Ayumi pointed to the direction.

"…A cemetery." I replied.

"Wow, sounds cool. Let's go there!!" she exclaimed. I tried to pull her back, but she was too fast as she ran through the gates.

"This is gonna get rough…" I said to myself, looking to the ground, but I finally ran inside and saw Ayumi staring at two gravestones. They happened to be… her parents.

"These have my parent's name's on them…" she whispered, touching one of the stones.

__

Here lies the hero, Zidane Tribal

1978 - 2000

"My daddy…" she whimpered, starting to cry.

I held her and held her tight while she cried loudly.

But she broke out of my arms and hugged their gravestones.

"COME BACK!!!" she screamed to the stones, her warm tears touching the stones.

All I could do was watch in horror as she was screaming for her parents to come back. I then held her hand and shed only one tear.

"Let's go, Ayumi." I said, picking her up and going down the hill, each step moving away from her beloved parents' gravestones.

She only whimpered as the stones were covered by a hill, her hands clinging to my shirt.

__

Rand… RAND!!! ET…UP!!!!! ET UP…!!!!

Then everything went black, my memories, pulled away from me.

__

Huh? I said in confusion.

__

ET… UP, YOU BASTARD!!!

__

End of Rand's P.O.V.

"GET UP!!!" Mat exclaimed, kicking Rand hard in the side.

"OW!! YOU BASTARD!!" Rand exclaimed, getting up and rubbing his painful side.

"Bout time, jerk. Seems like we're in Pandemonium, Garland's laboratory thingy." Mat stated, pointing to the swirls on the walls and the funny-looking platforms that were in the air.

"Creepy." Rand said quietly, looking around.

"HEY GUYS!! YOU OKAY!?" a voice called out behind them.

"ORLI!! SHOKUFEH!! A---oh…" Mat muttered, staring at the ground seriously.

Orli frowned and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure Avril is doing fine." she smiled.

"YEAH! You better _not_ think negative thoughts about her!!" Shokufeh warned. "Girls are more powerful than you think!!"

Rand laughed, scratching his head. "Yeah… you can say that again…"

"She'll repeat herself later, let's find the girls." Mat stated seriously.

Everyone nodded and went ahead, Andrew blushing a little while walking behind them. He wasn't really good at walking with other people except Kiwi. He just decided to get over it and run ahead with them… if it means saving Kiwi.

"This is Pandemonium, where my father defeated Garland one time, when he was dating my aunt Garnet." Ayumi said to both Avril and Kiwi.

"How freaky…" Avril stated.

They never knew that they were on the other side of Mat's.

"I-I'm scared…"

Ayumi turned to both of them, hugging them. "Don't worry… _you_ guys will be okay. I sense Mat and the others here."

"You do!?" Avril said, appalled.

"YAAAAY!!! MY ANDREW CAME TO SAVE ME!!!" Kiwi exclaimed happily, jumped up and down.

"Yeah…" she then turned back. "But promise me one thing…"

Avril raised a brow as Kiwi stopped bouncing. "What is it?"

Ayumi then turned back to them. "What ever you do, don't tell Mat about what's going to happen…"

"WHAT!?" they both exclaimed.

Ayumi sighed and stared at the floor. "I'm the one who started this whole mess, running away and everything. All this is just as planned. I'm going to see my parents, along with my brothers."

"But… Your brothers are at home, with your Aunt Kendra…" Kiwi stated.

Ayumi shook her head. "No… that's not true. My real brothers died in the accident right after my parents died. Baby Tai died because his little head crashed in the glass in the middle of the limo. Our limo was still moving and he died."

"Ayumi----" Avril tried to say, but Ayumi ignored her.

"My brother Yuki committed suicide, he wanted our parents back so bad, he gave up on life and he drowned himself in the cold lake, next to our dad…"

"But---" Kiwi tried to say, her voice really weak as she began to cry. She couldn't say the other words, they refused to come out.

"…So I'm joining them." Ayumi finished.

__

Of course she wanted to join her parents… But this is stupid!! Avril thought.

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Heeey!! Lol. Isn't this sad?? . well, I'm not finished with the flashbacks, so I'll update soon and pay more attention to Tuesday Morning's sequel. LATER!!

****

Any questions? Comments? Email me at **firegoddess1988hotmail.com**

**__**

Aiko-sama


	19. Stepping Closer to the End

Hey there every1!!! Here's another one, hope you guys enjoy it. I did my best.

Oh and one more thing, THIS will be the final battle, well, half of it but maybe the story will end on chapter 22 or so, I still have to work on the memories, and a little something for Mat n Avril. Though I'll give Kendra all the credit for this idea. Wait til the last chapter! THANKS KENDRA! YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT IN THE END!!

Chapter 19

__

Stepping Closer to the End

"Ayumi… you _really_ don't have to do this." Avril explained. The three girls were still standing in front of the gate that they appeared at.

"I _want_ to. I'm tired of being alone." she stated.

"But we'll miss you! You can't just throw your life away like this!! You have FRIENDS!" Kiwi wailed.

"Why do you think they made the Farplane? Don't hesitate to go there and pay me a visit." Ayumi retorted bluntly, taking a few steps further.

"…" Kiwi and Avril looked to each other.

"AW, C'MON!! Don't act like all hell will break loose when I die!!!" Ayumi exclaimed, disliking the silence that grew.

"Of course hell will break loose! Even OBLIVION!" Kiwi shouted.

"Have you any idea how your leader would act?" Avril stated, giggling a bit and putting her hands on her hips.

"…He'll get over it… I think." Ayumi muttered.

Kiwi and Avril sighed.

"OH MY GOD!!! I THINK MY EYES ARE DECIEVING ME!!!" a voice was heard behind them. It sounded a little familiar.

Kiwi and Avril turned around and found the person that owned that obnoxious voice. It was Rand! But why was _he_ here? Avril shook her head.

"Aren't you suppose to be eating or something!? A few days ago you said you're to lazy to save us if we're in danger!" Kiwi exclaimed, jumping happily.

"Er, YEAH! I WAS JUST WONDERING IF GARLAND OWNED A REFRIGERATOR!! Well, nice seeing that you guys are okay! Later!!!" Rand shouted, running away.

The two girls fell over, Ayumi didn't pay any mind.

"What _are_ you doing!?" another voice sounded out, followed by a crash.

A sweat drop appeared on both Avril and Kiwi's heads.

"AGH! I'M SORRY!! THEY'RE OVER THERE!! Can I search for food now??" Rand shouted, a sound of pain following afterwards.

"You're pathetic…" the voice muttered, then a figure walked ahead, standing on a hill.

Avril's eyes widened.

"HEY!! WE FOUND YOU!!" the voice exclaimed. The figure appeared to be Mat.

"It's…really…you… MAT!!!!!!!" Avril said from low, to high as she ran towards the smirking Mat.

He ran towards her also but tripped over a platform and came rolling over to her, screaming. She stared at him and ran as fast as she could but it was too late, Mat crashed into her and he was on the ground, with her on top after rolling a couple of times.

Avril's face was buried in his chest. He laughed as her whole body turned red.

"Avril… I didn't know you cared that much…" he said, grinning widely.

Avril quickly looked up to him and punched him right in the face. "PERVERT! I'LL NEVER LIKE YOU!! EVER!!" was her reply as she got up and crossed her arms, appearing next to Kiwi.

Mat just sighed. "You don't have to hide it any more, baby! You can just release your feelings about me."

A doll appeared in her hand, but Mat didn't notice it. "Okay then. What ever you say 'baby.'"

Mat's eyes widened. "REALLY!?"

Avril nodded, then putting the doll in his face. "This look familiar?"

He blinked a few times, raising a brow. "You made a _plushie_ of me!?"

"I wouldn't say that…" Avril murmured, pushing the doll to a side roughly, crashing it to a wall.

"Huh…? AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Mat screamed, flying towards a wall, and crashing into it.

Rand came back, his hands full with turkey legs and pizza, devouring them rapidly. He didn't notice Mat charging at him with full speed, screaming like a frightened girl.

"THE TORTURE CAME BACK!!! SAVE ME!!!" he screamed, jumping on Rand and making him drop his food.

"AH, YOU BASTARD!! I PAID 20 WHOLE GIL FOR THESE!!"

Mat just kept screaming, tears flying out his eyes on both sides anime style.

"Awww…" Avril cooed sarcastically, noting Kiwi bouncing on a mini-trampoline. Since when did she have a trampoline? Avril smirked devilishly.

"Hop, Mat, Hop!!" Avril shouted, noting Mat's eyes locking to hers as she dropped the doll on the trampoline.

"Holy sh----AHHHHHHHH!!!" Mat exclaimed, clinging to Rand as they roughly bounced on the concrete, saying OW on each landing.

After a few hours of torture, Avril placed the doll in her pocket, smiling at Mat. "THAT'S how I feel about you…"

Mat coughed a few times. "Yeah… I'll take note of that…"

"YOU GUYS!! SOMETHING'S WRONG!!" Rand exclaimed, running towards the couple.

"What, the machine ran out of food? Wish you'd stop being so immature." Mat stated, glaring at his brother.

"No!! Ayumi---something's going on with Ayumi!!"

Without no hesitation, Mat ran passed him, his mind filled with fresh determination. He wanted to kill what was bothering his sister, who would ever make her think to commit suicide.

He arrived at the place where Ayumi stood, bright green aura glowing around her. Her arms and head were both to the ground, as if she was sleepwalking. An older man appeared, holding her and having her face him, removing her strands of dirty blonde hair that covered her face.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Mat exclaimed, pulling out two guns that appeared to be like his mother, Yuna's guns. Of course Yuna didn't look related to Mat and Rand, but their hair had the color of her eyes, green and blue. Who else would be fit to be Mat and Rand relatives? (lol.)

"Such a beauty has to die…? Only to see that wretched, obnoxious father of hers…" the man said, placing a hand to her chest and red energy kept flowing from his hands, to her heart.

"Answer me!! You're Garland aren't you?! Trying to make Ayumi think that suicide is the answer!!" Mat asked lethally.

"You'll know more… soon enough. It's time to stop this girl!" was all the old man said, disappear afterwards.

"What the hell was _that_ all about!?" Mat shouted, putting his guns away and having his thoughts return back to him. "Ayumi!!" he shouted, running towards her and picking her up. "Open your eyes!!" he exclaimed, shaking her every second.

"MAT!!!" Orli's voice exclaimed. Orli's face looked frightened as soon as she appeared in front of Mat.

"What is it?" he asked maliciously, his eyes locking on to Ayumi.

"Avril's gone, you need to find her!" she replied, trying her best to catch her breath.

"WHAT!? AVRIL!!!" Mat exclaimed, running ahead and shouted, "WATCH AYUMI!!"

Orli nodded but didn't notice Ayumi's eyes opening up, red hues looking at her maliciously. Smirking, Ayumi made her way to Orli slowly, since she was still facing the direction that Mat disappeared to.

She rose one of her daggers up high and roughly brought it down, but completely missed Orli since she rolled out the way and also held two sharp daggers in her hands.

The other dagger appeared in Ayumi's hand, her eyes flashing at Orli.

They were all alone, nothing but darkness filling the area. Orli didn't care if darkness clogged up the room, she could still see. Call it a wolf instinct.

"You… you're not Ayumi…" Orli muttered.

Ayumi grinned. "…kill…me…" she said weakly, charging at Orli.

Orli then realized that a puppet of the darkness was taking over Ayumi's mind, making her go mad. She guessed the only way to free Ayumi would be to kill this unknown monster… But will her friend survive?

****

To Be Continued…

__

Aiko-sama's Note: Hey there!!! Lol. Yuck, this chapter sucked didn't it I think I'm losing it!! Oh well, Orli fighting Ayumi will be the next chapter!! See you guys later!!

**__**

Aiko-sama


	20. Stepping Closer To The End II edited

HEY ALL! Lol. I'm finally free from my restriction! Sad I was only grounded for 3 days though 0.0 lol. Well, enjoy this chapter! It's ACTION-PACKED! Lol.

Chapter 16

So Close, Yet So Far

Ian shot open one eye and stirred a bit, noting Ayumi sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled weakly and scratched his head, carefully retrieving his left arm back while getting out the bed Dun worry he has boxers on lol . He looked out the window and realized it was night time.

He gazed at the stars that looked like little flames, shining happily in the sky. Then he felt a strange aura behind him. A shadow was behind him.

"Such a beautiful place has to be infested with my monsters… a pity isn't it?" the figure said, startling Ian as he turned around and glared at him.

"Who are you?" Ian asked maliciously.

"What a beautiful figure…" the figure said, walking towards Ayumi who was sleeping peacefully, not knowing what was going on. The figure gently brought a hand to Ayumi's hair and petted it.

"It's a shame that Zidane's girl seeks death…"

"WHAT? Ayumi doesn't seek death! You're lying!" Ian spat out.

The unknown person walked up to him, snickering. "Still a child I see… Poor thing you don't accept the truth huh?" Taking off the figure's hood, the figure appeared to be a young girl, which was the same age as both Ayumi and Ian.

She had short black hair which was mixed with purple and dark violet eyes were locked on to Ian's. She walked closer to Ian as he stepped back and she grabbed him by the chin and kissed him.

His eyebrows shot up as he stared at her. Their lips parted and she whispered, "Tonight, this will be the last time you will talk to Ayumi. My monsters will attack when the moon is full." and then disappeared.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Ian screamed, outraged. He grabbed things and threw them around, trying to look for the mysterious girl. "DAMN IT!"

This woke Ayumi up and she smiled, her eyes half opened. "What's wrong?" she asked tiredly, walking up to him Don't worry under her clothes she wears an extra shirt and shorts! lol, hugging him from behind.

He stood silently, looking at the wall blankly. After finishing hugging each other, he responded, "U-um, I think I lost the wedding ring I was suppose to give you! Y'know, like, when we're older." he lied.

She giggled, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Oh, Ian… I love you. I don't care if you lost that 25 cent ring."

He laughed nervously, "How did you know that I got it from a 25 cent machine?" this caused her to laugh again as she gave him a kiss and a hug.

Ian frowned momentarily since she was most of the time looking away. _The last time I'll see her? What's going on? _he thought, though smiling again when she looked at him.

"Man, I can't go back to sleep. Hey, where are you goin' Ian?" Ayumi asked, realizing Ian starting to walk out the guest room.

He ignored her, now running to the Regent's throne He's already dressed -;;;. He has to tell him what just happened. _Who was that girl?_

"We're finally in Lindblum!" Squall stated, seeing the grand castle in front of them.

"FINALLY!" Kiwi exclaimed happily. "I was about to get motion sickness… -"

Rand nodded in understanding. He felt the same way too as he rubbed his queasy stomach.

We're coming Ayumi, don't worry. Mat thought, staring at the castle as they flew closer to it, and inside the gate.

"Wow! Look!" Shokufeh exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

Everyone stared at her, then the object that she was pointing at.

"WOW! A red, full moon! It's so pretty!" Kiwi shouted, jumping eagerly.

"Something's not right…" Orli stated. "I feel a strange aura about that moon… I've never seen it before."

"W-what's going on?" Avril asked, grabbing Mat's arm.

He ignored her question and smiled to her. "Avril, say close to me alright?"

Shivering, she accepted his request and squeezed his arm Awwwww! Lol. -winks at Daniel-. She was really scared, and all of a sudden, a cold air blew in front of them.

"LOOK OUT!" Squall exclaimed to his nephew, charging at a wolf with his gunblade. He sliced the animal in two right before it could take a chunk at Mat's arm, while he was in front of Avril, protecting her.

"What's going on?" Shokufeh exclaimed.

Orli looked to the town, her eyes widening. Her ears could hear cries from the distances. Mat looked to her, "What's wrong?"

"People… they're being attacked!" she stated. With no minute to spare, she jumped off the deck of the ship, closing her eyes.

"ORLI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mat screamed.

"FIND AYUMI! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE TOWNSPEOPLE!" she shouted before disappearing.

"I'm going to help her. Please find Ayumi fast." Shokufeh stated, jumping from one building to another so she could reach the bottom.

Orli noted her friend beside her and smirked. "Let's find some weapons, we're near a synthesis store and a regular weapons store."

Her friend nodded and they charged at both of the stores. They were armed with weapons and armor afterwards, glaring at the location where people were running out from.

"It's show time, kiddies!" Orli exclaimed.

Ayumi stood in the guest room, staring down at the window. Ian came in and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he softly rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Promise to stay here for a bit? It'll be okay, I promise." he whispered.

"What's going on?" she asked before she could reply to his question.

"…You don't have to worry about it." he whispered again, kissing her, then leaving.

Ayumi glared at the ground. _Why am I still here? I should be looking for my parents!_ she thought, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on, also grabbing the daggers that were use of her father.

"Time to get busy!" she shouted, slowly opening the window and jumping out with genome speed. She finally arrived at the trolley station and realized that millions of soldiers were using it.

"Oh, God DAMN IT!" she shouted, but saw the wires that the pulley was flying through. She smirked.

"SURFS UP!" she screamed eagerly, jumping onto the wires and sliding through with ease, until she reach the business district.

"Wow, who knew that Tarzan was having _that_ much fun with the vines?" she laughed, though displayed a serious look when an old man hurried over to her with his crane.

"M-miss Ayumi-please help us! Monsters… EVERYWHERE!" and those appeared to be his last words before he fell to the ground.

"…" she examined him for a bit and took his money, along with blades that could be attached to the handle of her daggers.

"See ya later, old man." she said silently, walking down the stairs that led to the city.

"AYUMI!" Mat screamed, kick opening the door to the Guest's room, but saw only nothing but the window open, it's curtains being swayed by the wind softly.

"WHAT-WHERE IS SHE?" Ian exclaimed, throwing things around, looking for her.

"Er, don't you think the window being open can answer your question…?" Rand and Mat replied sarcastically, Avril nodding knowingly as she was clinging to Mat's arm.

"…Right…" was Ian's answer as he ran towards the window and looked around.

"How can Ayumi _love_ that guy?" Rand whispered.

"Seriously…" Mat said, his face a bit dull (-).

"Let's check the town!" Avril shouted, smiling when Mat and Rand nodded.

The three ran down the halls and to the trolleys, quickly getting in to find their genome friend and end this war once and for all…

"AHHH! WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Shokufeh exclaimed, noting all the wolf-like creatures cornering them. "I changed my mind, LET'S GO HOME!"

Orli just growled at the creatures and quickly dodged one's attack and kicked it right in the jaw, but only missed and provoked the others to attack the two innocent girls at the same time.

But before that happened, time stopped and the monsters were forcefully pulled back by strong energy in front of Orli and Shokufeh. Shokufeh and Orli were now covering their eyes before the light that shined in front of them.

The figure turned and made the bright light disappear a little bit. She was covered in fur and held two daggers, flicking the hair that covered her left eye.

"Miss me?" the girl said, smirking.

Shokufeh and Orli now opened there eyes and smiled happily because 1) They saw their friend again and 2) The creatures were now fleeing because of the light that now surrounded the city.

"FINALLY!" Orli exclaimed, squeezing Ayumi tight along with Shokufeh. "WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"GUYS!" Kiwi exclaimed, followed by Andrew, Mat, Rand, and Avril.

"AYUMI!" Mat screamed, running up to her and hugging her tight after Orli and Shokufeh gave them space.

"M-Mat!" Ayumi choked out. He glared at her, grabbing her hand.

"Now young lady, we will go home and you're grounded for a month!"

"But big brother!"

"NO EXCUSES!" Mat screamed, not caring that all the people in the town staring at him and Ayumi blankly. (o.O;;;) "YOU'RE A DISGRACE IN OUR PUNK FAMILY! AS YOUR LEADER, I WILL PUNISH YOU! YOU NEVER EVEN GOT TO HEAR MY SONG THAT DAY YOU LEFT! (;.;)"

"…Hehehehe." she couldn't help but laugh when she saw his face turning beet red and he looked angry.

She squeezed his hand, letting him know that it was good to be with him again. But before they could leave in peace, Kiwi shrieked as she saw something fly in the air. This caught Ayumi and Mat's attention as they turned and the figure captured Ayumi, Kiwi and Avril, then disappeared.

"NOOOOO!" Mat and Andrew yelled, running in the distance.

"YOU GUYS! WAIT!" Orli shouted.

"Orli!" Shokufeh exclaimed, her eyes widening. First, Orli looked to Shokufeh who looked in the air.

She blinked and also looked up. She cupped her hands over her mouth. The clouds in the sky now started to dissipate, and the sky turned purple.

Now… this world is mine! a voice from the sky shouted.

The red, full moon then poured out millions of dragons. Everyone stared at them in awe and ran as fast as they could. Though, most people were too late and died by the hungry dragon.

"Yes, my pets... KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" the voice demanded.

Then, the same figure that Ian saw earlier appeared before him and the others, opening, what it seemed to be, a teleported. "Master Garland is waiting for you. Ayumi has already gone to see him. You may already be too late. Tough luck for you!" she cackled before disappearing.

"Damn.. No... there's still time! Mat, go save your sister and I'll protect the citizens!" Mat glared at Ian without moving a muscle.

"Since when did YOU get to order me around?" Mat exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

Ian glared at Mat as they were both dodging the dragons' attacks and attacking at them. "If you really cared about her, then you'd go now!"

"Let's go, Mat! We don't have enough time!" Kiwi exclaimed, hiding behind Andrew who successfully protected her.

"..."

"Let's go, stubborn fool." Orli demanded, grabbing Mat by the hem of his shirt. Rand sighed without saying anything, and followed them.

"NOO! LEMME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR TAKING HOSTAGE OF MY SISTER! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" Mat declared, eyes aflame.

Ian just stood there, shaking his head as he stared at Mat, but jumped on a dragon's back, who tried to swipe him with his claws, and stabbed him mercilessly in the back.


	21. Final Chapter

Hi there everyone! Ok, I'm sorry for not updating, but one person I know will get over it since I'm giving it to him now.

Chapter 20

We Never Made It…

"…kill me…" Ayumi said weakly once more, charging at Orli and clinging her daggers with Orli's, pushing forward.

Orli growled, trying to push the force of the two daggers towards Ayumi, but a blast appeared between them, each pushed back on each opposite side. Orli struggled to get up, but jumped out of the way when she realized that Ayumi was flying towards her, daggers ready in hands.

"KILL ME, ORLI! SHOW ME ALL YOUR PAIN!" the dark voice within Ayumi demanded, her eyes shining the color of blood… dark red.

Orli just stared at her, starting to go in a trance. _It's exactly like when we first met…_

The song My Immortal by Evanescence started singing slowly in her head. She lost her concentration as Ayumi once again charged at her and stabbed her arm, making her drop one of her daggers.

"URGH! DAMN YOU BASTARD!" Orli exclaimed.

Ayumi just laughed, spitting on the ground and getting into fighting stance. Orli did the same, glaring at the monster that obviously wasn't Ayumi.

"If you want your friend back, you're gonna have to kill me! Garland must be ready to strike her where her heart resides… You won't make it."

"I think I'm suppose to say that…" a voice said from above.

'Ayumi' looked behind her to see Mat, standing on a building, holding Avril.

"I don't think _you're _gonna make it…" he stated lethally, smirking as he rested Avril on the roof and jumped off the building, rushing to Orli's side.

Orli looked at him wide-eyed and glared at him, whapping him over the head.

"HEY! WHAT'D I DO?" he whined, glaring at her and rubbing his head.

"YOU APPEAR TOO MUCH! WHEN CAN I HAVE MY **OWN** BATTLE!" she argued.

Mat turned into a pile of dirt, his eyes focusing on her. "You should've said so… I mean, I'm Ayumi's brother…"

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" she fumed, steam coming out her wolf-like ears, and her tail moving furiously.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh you need anger management…" Mat muttered, letting Avril appear in her arms and walking out the stage where the Ayumi imposter and Orli were standing.

"One of your friends? You could've asked for help." the Ayumi imposter said, acting worried.

"This is _my_ revenge for Ayumi. Prepare to die!" Orli exclaimed.

"You really want you die don't you?" the monster replied, getting in fighting stance.

"That's what I should ask you." Orli smirked.

The battle soon began, and as soon as the imposter charged at Orli, she disappeared.

The imposter looked around. "Dammit, where'd she go?" it muttered.

"Lookin' for me?" Orli exclaimed from above, slicing and dicing the life out of the imposter, a scream sounding out afterwards as it crashed to the ground.

Orli landed on her feet, placing her daggers on her sides, spitting on the ground. "Hmph, your strength doesn't match your boastful words."

"D-damn you… just so you know, you're too late to save her!" the imposter, who happened to be the woman responsible for the dragons, blurted, coughing out blood.

"What!" Orli walked up to the imposter and grabbed it by the neck. "What are you talking about?"

The imposter groaned. "Garland already killed her. You're too late!" then died as it disintegrated into the wind.

But before she died, it showed an image of Garland chaining Ayumi to the wall and holding a sword in his hand afterwards.

Mat saw the image and screamed, "AYUMI! ORLI GO GET THE OTHERS! I'LL SAVE HER!"

Orli nodded and with quick speed she ran to inform their friends. Mat sped off with Avril in his arms as he was transported to the room where Garland and Ayumi were in. but the bad thing about it was, Ayumi and Garland were on a balcony, Mat was at the bottom.

"GARLAND! YOU BASTARD LET HER GO!" Mat demanded, glaring at Garland and when he turned to Ayumi, looked in worry.

The old geezer turned to him. "Hah! To her parents I will! None of the Tribal family will stop me from my plan of destruction! I will build a new world and you all will be my slaves!"

Ayumi groaned lightly and opened one eye to Mat, running out of breath. "M-mat…"

Mat moved forward, holding his two guns. _I'll save you Ayumi, I promise!_

She smiled weakly, failing to inhale oxygen. _I love you, big brother… You were always so cool to me… I look up to you…_

Garland smirked and quickly sent a hand through her body-but that's what he thought. His evil red hues (are they red?) met other red, calm ones. He gasped at a silver-haired young man and he groaned as garland's hand pierced him, next to his heart.

"IAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ayumi cried out to the silver-haired figure in front of her.

Ian slowly turned his head to have his lips form that cute grin he always gave her. "...I promised to... Protect you, didn't I?" he coughed out, blood gushing out his body.

"Wh-why... You... BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" she cried out, clenching her fist above the chains she was tied to.

His smile still lingered. "I want you to.. Take... Care...of...our baby, you hear...?" he said softly.

"Grrr, OUT OF THE WAY, INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Garland exclaimed, his hand still lingering in Ian's body, forcefully pushing him away and to impact in one of the distant walls. "I have no time for you! It's your fault for not completing your mission!"

"Wha? Mission?" Garland whipped around, his beady eyes locking onto Ayumi. "I guess I should tell you, huh? That _schoolboy_ of yours, he was spying on you. He was created by me. You should've seen me in his eyes. Believe it or not, I looked like him when I was your age."

Rand and Mat gagged. "GROSS!" they yelled in the background.

"But anyways. He failed to capture you, so now I die, thanks to none of these fools! Goodbye Tribal!" he sung horribly, placing his hand toward her, a beam of light shining before her.

"I...won't...let you hurt our baby!" she growled, her golden bangs slightly covering her eyes. She let out a scream and the shock waves caused the ground to shake. Finally, her chains broke loose and she flew in mid-air before Garland. Mat groaned as well as the other and they laid before Ian's corpse which was far away from both Garland and Ayumi.

"You who dare brings danger to my family... You will pay with your life..." Ayumi's dark voice muttered, using the same position Garland made with his hand, but a much larger beam on light, the size of a building in width, appeared before Ayumi.

"N-no! Wait-I-NOOOOOOO!" Garland cried out as the small fireballs consumed his soul.

Now laying before Ayumi, was the burnt corpse of Garland. She made sure that Garland wouldn't harm any one anymore. A pain hit her heart as she remembered Ian, and she ran up to her friends, abandoning her darker soul, and bent down towards the motionless corpse.

"...Ayumi...We'll wait outside, alright?" Ayumi nodded silently at Shokufeh's statement.

Just staring at the corpse, Ayumi couldn't cry. Why wouldn't she cry? He left her. He sacrificed himself to save her. That was a reason to be happy...wasn't it? If it wasn't for him, their baby would've died an early death. She smiled, but this time, managed to cry with happy tears.

She brought his corpse up to her chest and whispered. "Thank you.." then laid him down.

"You're leaving him here?" a voice called out.

Ayumi slowly turned around and saw Cloud. "Yes.. I heard that the Lifestream is connected through here. I'm sure he'll think that it'll be pleasant to sleep permanently in a warm lake." Cloud smiled at her and embraced her in a hug.

"I don't think so. His corpse might find it rather warm, but his soul would reside in your heart. He loves you. This was a great way of proving it, too."

"Y-yeah.." she murmured, resting her head on Cloud's shoulder, starting to cry once more.


	22. Epilogue

- 15 Years Later -

A young boy laughed as he went strolling down the hill close to his home. A young tiger chased after him playfully and he pounced on the little boy as they went rolling down some more hills.

"T ya!" the young silver-haired boy turned to a hill that blocked the vision of his mother, and he hopped on his little tiger's body, and they went up the hill to meet up with a beautiful women who appeared to be 40 or so, but her face still had a young air about it.

"Yes, mum?"

"You've got to be a little more careful, alright? Remember the accident you got into last time?" she murmured softly, replacing an old band-aid with a new one.

"Alright, Mum. I promise I'll be more careful." the little boy replied. "Say, Mum, what was my father like?" the woman who was finished with the band-aid had her eyes widened.

"Wh-what makes you ask that, T ya?" she asked, green hues locked on to her son's sparkly green ones.

"I just wanna know about him! Was he a good guy, Mum? Where is he now?" the woman, who you all know is Ayumi, smiled and nodded.

"Yes... A very good man. It's thanks to him that we're all alive." T ya's eyes widened, his mouth in awe.

"WOOOOW! He must've been awesome!" T ya yelled happily at his pet tiger Moritsun . The tiger replied by hopping around happily and finally, executed a back flip. "But, Mum..."

"Hmm?"

"..Why isn't he wif us?" Ayumi smiled and stood, brushing the scattered bangs from her son's eyes. Then she embraced him in a hug, softly rubbing his back.

"You're so silly, dear... He'll always be with us! He's just waiting for us to meet up with him. In the meantime, he's playing with the angels." Ayumi declared softly, looking towards the sun in the distance as it slowly began to rise.

__

The End

**__**

In Loving Memory of My Grandpa

5.18.41

To

11.10.04


End file.
